It's Just Love
by jrgl2012
Summary: Bella is obsessed with romantic comedy movies, and loves the pattern they fallow. She meets Mr. Right when she’s about to plan her friend’s wedding. Now if only the groom’s cousin, Edward, would stop making fun of her and help with the wedding. OCC
1. New People

**Growing up, Bella always loved movies best known as 'romantic comedies'. There was always a formula to it: meet in a weird yet romantic way, get together, then something goes wrong, then the guy does something to prove his love for the girl and says some kind of really romantic speech. When Bella's best friend, Alice, announces that she's engage, Bella get roped into the planning the wedding. Around that time she meets Mr. Right. He's everything a girl can ask for and everything is going perfectly and**** he is fallowing the formula like all the movies... Now if only the groom's stupid cousin, Edward, would stop making fun of her and actually help her with the wedding like he supposed to do.**

**Alright! Here is the second **story** I'm posting here, and I have a beta, yay _Shay_! Thank You!**

**This is comedy, this is OOC, and there will be a lemon or two, but I'll let you know ahead of time incase you don't want to read it, or if your related to me and reading this.**

**I do have pictures for the cast here, just go to photobucket .com/ijl**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It's Just Love

Chapter 1- New People

Bella's POV:

"Katherine Heigl is the new Meg Ryan," Alice announced while shoving another spoonful of peanut butter cup ice cream into her mouth.

I was wrestling to get a chunk of cookie dough out of its plastic prison when my head snapped up. "Bite your tongue!" I gasped in mock outrage. "You know for a fact that Reese Witherspoon is the new Meg Ryan, who actually has real talent." Sorry Meg.

"I don't know Bella," Rosalie walked out from Alice's small kitchen with her container of chocolate icing. "This movie is pretty funny," she nodded her head to the TV where 27 Dresses is playing.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "It's a decent movie, but it's not Meg Ryan movie worthy."

"Come on Bells," Alice laughed. She knows how defensive I get with my movies. "Knocked Up was funny as hell!"

"Yeah but seeing a baby coming out of her ho-ha," Rose shivered. "Made me swear off sex for a while."

"Rose, you swearing off sex is like Hugh Hefner swearing off of 18 year old girls," Alice shook her head.

"And if I remember correctly, you lasted what?" I looked at Alice with a shrug. "Five, almost six days before you called Bill for some fun time?"

"Ok, fine you're right," Rose frowned. "But I made him double up."

"And this further proves why Katherine Heigl is not the new Meg Ryan." I finally managed to tear a peace of cookie dough. "Meg would never do something like that."

"Didn't Meg do some nude scenes?" Alice asked in a too innocent voice.

"Hey, there is no need to bring up dirty laundry," I raised my hands in a sign of surrender. "Let's just watch the movie where James Marsden finally gets the girl, poor bastard."

It was our weekly ritual: Watch a chick flick, eat our sinful treats, and get into some random argument just because we know how to push each other's buttons. We have been doing this since we were 11 when we all saw French Kiss in theaters. That was the start of our ritual to watch a chick flick once a week, that was the start with my girl crush on Meg Ryan, and that was the start on my obsession with romantic comedies.

Alice and Rose always made fun of me, but over time they could see that I did have a weird obsession with romantic comedies. And where regular friends would probably have had me locked up somewhere to get my head examined, those two stuck beside me and took me for who I am.

They sure as hell better take me for who I am, because I don't deal with all of their crap just because I think it's fun. Allow me to explain.

Rosalie Hale, aka Rose. Call her Rosie and get ready for punch you would never expect from a tall blond beautiful woman who made Victoria Secret's models jealous. I'm not even joking with that one; we met a Victoria Secret model once (can't remember which one, but she had an accent) and I swear that girl was jealous of our Rosalie.

Growing up next to her stunning beauty could have been a major ego killer, but I have learned something which I think should be made into a self help book; not all gentlemen prefer blonds.

Take Jacob Black for example. He was the hottest boy in our high school growing up. It's almost painful thinking back at how stereotypical he was. He was tall, dark, and handsome quarter back of our state winning football team, prom king, and student counsel president. The boy had it all, and I thought for sure he was going to take up Rose with her advances. But instead he asked for my number, and became my first boyfriend.

It was a learning experience for all of us. Rose realized that not all guys are going to like her; I realized that I am one sexy lady, and Alice realized exactly how vain her friends really are.

Rose's vanity was one thing Alice and I both had to deal with, and over time Rose became better with it.

"Only because I had to!" Rose would say if you were to address her with this issue. "My two best friends are fucking hot as shit; and apparently I'm not all guy's favorite cup of tea."

Maybe it was because she needed to prove something to herself, or because she was just an actually addict, but Rose was and always will be a sex fanatic.

I wouldn't go so far as to call her a slut. But the girl was active, and had a very good system working out for her. She had a little black book (which I deemed as tacky) and wrote every guy she's slept with details. I don't know what the number it's up to, but she seems to have a constant rotation going where she'll call a guy up randomly, give him the code for 'get your ass over here, this is a late night booty call' then after a week or two dump him for the next guy.

Alice and I told her many times that she was watched too many episodes of Sex and the City growing up, and had taken her idealism of Samantha to a whole new level.

I think it was because her first time was such crap, that she became determined to be a sex pro. She even made her job. Rosalie Hale is our resident sex therapist.

I don't know how she does it. I wouldn't be able to deal with over weight soccer moms complaining that their balding, beer gut hanging husband can't get it up.

But she thrives on that kind of crap, and she always knows about good new positions… if only I actually had someone to practice with.

While Rose was on one extreme of a life full of sex and promiscuity, Alice was on the other extreme end of monogamy.

Alice has been with Jasper for about three years now. And where Rose is the shameless flirt, Alice would barely even talk to another man whom she thought expressed interest in her.

"Flirting is Cheating's skanky cousin," Alice would say with a nod. "Now that I have the love of my life, I don't need to flirt with other guys."

I remember the day Alice came crashing into my apartment, telling me about the amazing guy she met at work. Alice worked in the local library. She loved history and reading and all things that libraries embodied. She would never admit it, but I know that she thinks one day she's going to go on a crazy adventure like the librarian in the movie The Mummy.

So anyway, it was on a slow Wednesday night, Alice was covering for a friend and she was restocking the shelves with books while on the ladder that was needed for her. (Alice was the shortest in our group. Barely five foot, and a small little frame with short, cropped black hair.) So she really needed the ladder to reach the top shelf.

She couldn't quite reach, and with another step, slipped from the ladder and started to fall backwards. The fall its self wouldn't have killed her, but she would have gotten hurt big time if a certain someone didn't catch her.

Alice swears that she knew he would be the _one _from the moment she opened her eyes to see who her savior was, and there hasn't been a single day that's gone by where they haven't seen each other.

Alice was always the voice of reason when Rose and I had our arguments. Yet I would be the voice of reason whenever her and Rose would get into arguments, and yes, you guessed it, Rose would be a voice of reason whenever Alice and I argued. None of us argued very much, but when it did we always worked it out.

We all grew up in Skokie; a small town just north of Chicago and have been friends since we were in the fifth grade. I remember that day clearly, and made me smile each time.

I didn't have many friends because my parents and I had just moved at the start of the school year, and kids were just plain mean. One day on the playground, I was eating whatever snack my mom had attempted in making for me.

From the corner of my eye I saw a group of girl surrounding something. I didn't like these girls, and tried to leave them alone most of the time; but there was something about the way they were laughing that made my stomach not feel quite right.

So I got up and saw that they were all laughing at a small girl with long black hair who was sitting on the ground crying. I recognized her as a girl in my class who seemed to also not have any friends. I remembered her name was Alice; like in the movie.

The mean group of girls were taking her lunch apart, laughing at its contents. My mom's friend, who use to visit all the time back in Phoenix, was a vegetarian; and I quickly picked up the fact that this girl's family was also a vegetarian and that these girls were making fun of her.

I felt my insides tighten. My dad was a cop, and with that came the since of justice that he had instilled in me from day one. What these girls were doing was wrong, and I had to stop them.

Right as I was about to step inside the circle, I saw a pretty blond girl come up next to me. She was also in my class, and I had heard that she was a bully. She was frowning and I could see she was clenching her fist.

Not caring about the blond girl I pushed my way to the center of the circle.

"Hi, you all need to leave her alone," I remember saying in a stern voice.

The main girl, Jessica something, just looked at me and laughed. "You want to protect your friend, New Girl?"

I shrugged. "Go away."

"Make me," Jessica pushed me.

Another thing I learned from the chief of police, my father, is when someone pushes or hits you, you hit back harder; and if I was going to fight, I better win. He taught me how to fight, well him and the rest of the police station. (I would spend my weekends with my dad at the station, and the guys there kind of took me under their wing and gave me a few tips on how to fight because apparently I was going to be a heartbreaker amongst the guys.)

Anyways, I didn't like being pushed. So I punched her. She screamed and started pulling my hair while I started swinging. Another girl, one of Jessica's friend (Lauren I think) ran to my back and started slapping my head. But before I could even register any pain, Lauren was ripped off from me. I turned to see the blond girl punching Lauren while I fought off Jessica.

While I had Jessica on the ground, I looked up to see one of the older girls tackling the blond girl who had just helped me. Right as I was about help out the blond, the little girl who was being picked on climbed onto the big girls back and started to pull her hair. We continued to fight for a bit more before teachers came over to stop us.

Sitting on a bench outside the principle's office, I looked over the blond haired girl, and the small little girl who we had helped and smiled. They of course smiled back, and we became inseparable since then.

I always like to think of myself as the middle of the group, the one who balances things out. We three were very different, yet when placing us together it's very easy to see how we manage to pull off our friendship.

While Rose was the tall blond, and Alice the petite one with jet-black hair, I was average height and had some killer hair. Another thing Rose was always jealous of; she had amazing hair, but she used extensions, while my mahogany hair was full, thick, and rich all on its own.

We mainly stuck together. In high school girls called us bitches for never wanting to hang out with anyone else, and the guys would drool at thoughts of the three of us doing dirty things. It didn't help that at homecoming of our junior year, we did a dance that might have added some fuel to the fire. Rose and her crazy ability in talking us into things…

We all went to the University of Chicago, and rented an apartment all four years together. It's different being friends with a person, and then being friends and living with them. I can see how it ruins friendships, but luckily we were all stubborn and demanded that we all remain friends.

It was, crazy, and we have a hell of a lot of stories, but the moment we graduated and found jobs we moved into our own apartment. (All within a block from each other.)

I stretched my arms, and felt like my stomach was about to explode. One of these days I'm going to get food poisoning from eating raw cookie dough but I always felt like it was part of the excitement of eating it; kind of like Russian rulet. How sad that I only get my thrills off of cookie dough now.

"Alright girls, I'm off!" I announced while I stood up too quickly, making me light headed.

"Me too!" Rose checked her watch. "Cool, it's only ten, I can still call Jerry."

"Really Rose?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Does 27 Dresses really make you that horny?"

"Fuck no," Rose laughed. "But I need to burn off that tub of icing I just ate, and Jerry always was…"

"OK," I interrupted. "No need for details."

"Sorry sweetheart," Rose shrugged. "But she who does not fuck, is out of luck."

Alice piped up, knowing her lines. "So you have to hear the gory details, at least the ones she tells."

I rolled my eyes. They came up with that clever little rhyme when Alice had just slept with Jasper for the first time. Rose was trying to get every little detail out of her, but Alice being the more conservative one in this bunch, wouldn't say anything. Rose kept trying to persuade her by telling us about her last encounter and the more shots we took, the more detailed she became...

I was on a particularly bad sex dry spell, and was getting pissed hearing about Rose's personal life and just told them both to shut it.

A tequila inspired Rose and Alice came up with that little diddy right on the spot, and they still use it on me every time I'm not getting any.

"You guys are clever," I muttered with annoyance and sarcasm dripping from my voice. "I'm out of here, I need to stop by the office in the morning."

"Aww, poor baby," Rose cooed. "This is been the second time this month? I'm so sorry for you."

Rose was right. I worked as an editor in a small publishing house and I mainly worked from home. A few times a month I would actually go down to the office and catch up with my boss in person, but really this was a cushy job for me and I loved it.

I was a wedding planner for two years, but when I realized that it wasn't like how Jennifer Lopez portrayed it, I quit and became an editor. Although I was a pretty good wedding planner.

The next morning I was in the mood to look extra pretty. I curled my hair, and put on some makeup that went perfectly with a very pretty, yet sexy, yellow dress I had bought the week before with a black belt, black headband and black flats.

It was a warm August day, and really the office wasn't that far, so I decided to walk. (Really I just remembered how much crap I ate last night and figured walking would ease my guilt a bit.)

I was in a surprisingly good mood this morning, not something I normally am when I got talk to my boss. Ben was a good boss, but really, who ever likes talking to their superior?

I stopped at the cross walk, waiting for light to give me the right away when my cell started ringing. The song, "Every Rose has its thorn" by Poison started to play. I like Poison, but hated this song. So did Rose for that matter, but I thought it was too funny not to have it as her ring tone for when she calls me.

I let out a frustrated moan, because of my rush to get to work on time, I had thrown my cell in my purse, not putting it in its proper place. With my hand scavenging my purse, and my eye not focused, I wasn't prepared for the young teenage boy come run up beside me, knocking me into the street.

I am a very clumsy person. It's something that I have managed to grow out of, but when caught off guard, I will fall straight on my ass. This is not the case however. I stumbled into the street, and let out a triumphant "ha!" for not falling down, before hearing the sound of a horn and seeing a car coming barreling my way.

I closed my eyes, ready for the impact.

I felt the impact, only not where I thought I would come from, and not nearly with as much force that would have thought would come from a car, but it was still enough to knock me to the ground.

With my eyes still clenched closed, I did a survey of my body. Well, I wasn't feeling any blinding agonizing pain, but that stuff can be delayed. Nothing felt broken, and I couldn't feel the sensation of bleeding.

But I did feel something else. There was a weight on me, and that weight has a pair of strong, warm, arms wrapped around me.

Not wanting to open my eye, fearing that I may see some injury I couldn't feel, I turned to my other senses. I could hear a crowd forming, and people muttering. Someone was calling 911, but then I could hear another man telling them not to call just yet, as I didn't look injured.

Thank God for that. I didn't want to be injured, and I didn't want the embarrassment of an ambulance coming for me.

I could also feel/hear something. It was a breath, from the weight on top of me. It sounded like a man, and he was panting right into my ear. It kind of tickled, and kind of turned me on.

I need to get laid if a breath from a stranger is turning me on.

"Are you alright?" a creamy voice whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I managed to say, but still had my eyes closed.

I felt him shift, and the weight was suddenly off of me; I felt a little lonely without it.

"Here, let me help you up," the sexy voice man said.

I opened my eyes to see a hand. I fallowed that hand up to the arm, then shoulder, neck, and… gulp.

He was gorgeous.

And that is not really a word I use to describe men.

He had blond hair that was slicked back, but managed to do in a hot way, and not in a complete creeper kind of a way. He's features were chiseled, and he had a strong jaw. Hazel/blue eyes stared at me in concern, and I know it's totally inappropriate with him just saving my life and all; but I couldn't help but imagine what he looked like naked under that business suit. He was definitely ripped.

It took me a moment to remember why he was offering me his hand, but then that whole almost getting hit by a car thing popped back into my mind and I took his hand.

"You don't feel like anything is broken?" he asked.

I just shook my head while I continued to stare at this beauty; my mouth slightly hanging open.

He grinned at me, and I think I just came a little.

Finding my voice, I cleared my throat. "You… you saved my life?"

He nodded this time, but he still had that orgasmic grin on his face.

"How… why?" I'm sure I could blame my ability to not form a sentence on almost getting hit by a car, and not because I was staring at this…. Gah! There are no words for him.

"I was standing across the street," he nodded his head in the direction. "And I was watching you." He smiled again.

I felt myself smile back.

"I saw you get knocked into in the street, and I couldn't let the world be deprived of such beauty."

Do people say those kinds of things? I thought that was just in books or in the movies… my kinds of movies.

Oh my. This is it. My movie.

"Thank you," it was barely more then a whisper, but the smile on his face grew.

I skipped into Rose's apartment later that afternoon; the wide smile on my face was enough for Alice and Rose to stop whatever conversation they were in.

Rose's office was very professional, and yet very sensual. The desk was made from a dark wood, and the furniture was burgundy matching the burgundy drapes which are usually pulled aside to let in the sun.

Alice and I loved coming here to hang out with Rose. Rose had become pretty successful, and had her own personal assistant (or personal bitch) who pined over her, but whom Rose never slept with. I didn't feel too bad for Nick. He was a good assistant, and I think he got off of Rose's bitchy nature.

It was a win for everyone.

"What's with the smile?" Rose asked me, with a smile matching my own.

I collapsed into the guest chair with a content sigh, and just beamed at my two friends.

"I was almost hit by a car," I grinned like crazy.

"Oh honey!" Alice jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella what happened? Are you all right? Did you go to the hospital? Why didn't you call me?!"

I hugged Alice back, but pushed her away slightly. "The key word here is _almost_."

"And why are you smiling like when you found out Gerard Butler was single?" Rose studied me.

"I met a guy," I grinned as I thought about the blond haired man. "He saved me actually." I explained to them what happened and by the end of it Alice was jumping in her seat.

"Bella, that is just like a movie!" she cried.

"I know!" I laughed. "He walked me to work, and we talked the whole way. His name is Gabriel, but he goes by Gabe. I call his my own personal angel, not to his face of course, but you guys know what I mean. He is 32, a little older then what I normally go for, but hey it's only 7 years. He works at a law firm! And he is really successful. Oh, and he is really tall, 6'4 I think."

"Did you get his credit record too while you were at it?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck you, you're just jealous that I met a hunky, hunky man who is going to take me out to dinner this Saturday!" I started to giggle and do a little happy dance with Alice.

Ever since she met Jasper, she became determined to have both Rose and I as happy as she is.

"Oh Bella this is so amazing!" Alice squealed. "Do you have anything to wear, maybe we should go get you a new date dress for good luck. We should go tomorrow."

"If she wants luck she's just got to get a good dress that shows her boobs," Rose shrugged.

"Alice, we can go shopping, but not tomorrow. Incase someone forgot, it's your three year anniversary with Jasper tomorrow, and he is taking you out for a romantic evening." I smiled.

"Oh right," Alice had a dreamy expression on her face. One thing I loved about Alice, is that you could see the wheels working in her head. People always told me that they could read my face like a book, but you could read Alice's thought process.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys something," Alice piped up in an after thought. "Remember how I told you Jasper's cousin is moving to Chicago?"

"Oh yeah," Rose nodded her head. "The guy who wrote a hit commercial song for, what was it? Pepsi?"

"It was for Coke," Alice nodded.

"I thought you said he was a lazy bum?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, 'bum' is not the right word," Alice scrunched up her nose. "He made a lot of money off of Coke with that stupid jingle, and now he doesn't work. Well every once in a while he'll write something for another commercial, but really he doesn't do much."

"Sounds like catch," I rolled my eyes.

"You both have to be nice," Alice pointed a finger at Rose and I. "As you're both coming to dinner with me and Jasper and his cousin this Friday."

"We don't really have a say?" Rose asked.

I understand her. There have many times where Alice forced us to do things we don't want to. And I have several scars of what happens when we do or don't go along with Alice, either way it's not always safe.

"It's just dinner guys," Alice whined.

"I'm in," I shrugged. How dangerous can dinner really get?

Rose glared at the both of us. "Fine, I'll call Dave to let him know to come over later." Rose reached for her blackberry then paused. "Unless Jasper's cousin is hot."

"Rose, you are not allowed to sleep with family," Alice frowned.

"Fine," she sighed then went on to send a text message.

"What's this guy's name?" I asked. "If I'm going to be lying about 'all the great things I've heard about' I should at least know his name."

"Edward," Alice nodded with a pout. "I really wanted to go shopping."

"On Friday before dinner, we'll go shopping, I swear!" I grabbed my purse. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have some Facebook stalking to do."

Gabe and I had exchanged information, and I had found him on Facebook with a picture of him smiling at something that I couldn't see. He had pictures of his younger sister, and older brother, mom, dad, a dog. There was even a picture of him holding his baby niece, and he looked like a natural holding her.

He read the same books as me, listened to the same music, and… ok, not the same movies. Gabe seemed to be into foreign films, but that's cool. He was very intellectual, and everything I could have asked for.

I didn't ask to be his friend on Facebook that night; I may be desperate, but I didn't want to look it.

So it was perfectly ok that I was sitting on my couch staring at my cell instead of the TV, willing him to call me.

It would have been too go to be true. A guy who calls you the same day he gets your number. Fucking three-day rule.

I was muttering to myself about my hatred for three-day rules while I was trying to get my oversized t-shirt that I used as a pj over my head when I heard my cell. And being the dumb-ass that I am, I left it back in the living room.

"It's Gabe!" I cried out to no one in particular and started to run with the shirt still over my head and tangled with my arms.

See, I get pushed into oncoming traffic, and I manage to not fall; I run threw my apartment to answer my cell where the sexiest man I've ever seen is potentially calling, and I fall… just a foot away from the couch where my cell sat mocking me.

With a frantic jump I grabbed my cell, and answered.

"Hello," I panted.

"Hello Bella? It's Gabe," responded sex on legs.

"Hey," my breath was still heavy and I was trying desperately to calm it down.

"Are you alright?" asked Gabe. "You sound…"

"Oh, I was working out." Good one Bella, I thought to myself. It shows that you weren't waiting for his phone call, and that you're athletic.

"I'm sorry," he sounded truly apologetic. "I'll call you another time."

"No," I said too quickly. "I mean, I just stopped working out and… have time. How are you doing?"

"That's just what I was going to ask you?" he chuckled. "You were the one who almost got hit by a car today."

"You see I got lucky there," I put on my flirty girl voice. "A very handsome man came and rescued me."

"Really? Sounds like a good guy," he played along.

"A very good guy," I smiled. "He even asked me out."

"Well then," his voice was rich and low. "I should count my losses, because I was planning to take you out."

We spoke for a few more minutes, nothing too serious, just some playful conversation.

He saved my life, he asked me out, he called me on the same day he got my number, and he was checking up on me?  

Ladies and gentlemen, I believe I just found Mr. Right!

My good mood was intact all through Thursday. Gabe text messaged me a few times, and I Googled him. Interesting… he helped with a really big law case I read about last year.

Alice canceled our shopping trip, and I decided to go on without her. Good thing too, I found a bunch of really hot dresses, and the prefect dress to wear for the date tomorrow night.

The dress I was wearing tonight is one of my new favorites. It was a little more on the sexy side, and Rose told me that I should wear a boob shirt for the date, so I probably should have saved it for tomorrow, but I really wanted to wear it.

The top part of the dress was a halter with small black and white stripes, where the fabric was bunched up between my cleavage. The dress was an empire waist, and the black material was skintight and showed the curve of my hips like Lombard Street in San Francisco.

As I got out of the taxi I started regretting not having bought the boob tape to keep my dress in place. I wasn't even wearing a bra. Well, it's nothing Alice and Rose haven't seen before, and even Jasper did see me naked that one time when he walked into my room. I still gave him crap for that, although I didn't really care. It was just funny seeing him apologize to Alice and not be able to look me in the eye for the rest of the night.

The only one who hasn't seen the twins was Jasper's cousin. Well, hopefully we'll keep it that way, and if there's an accident, I'll just count that as his 'welcome to Chicago' gift.

Alice had text me earlier, saying that we're going to Spiaggia, a nice restaurant with over priced food. But the chef is pretty popular, so I'll eat.

Looking at my cell I see that I'm 15 minutes early. Rose was always ten minuets late in a social outing, and Alice couldn't be early to save her life. With a sigh, I decided to stay outside and enjoy the slight chill in the air.

There weren't many people outside. (Come on people, winter is going to be a bigger bitch. Suck it up, and just enjoy it!)

I felt a breeze in a place I shouldn't feel. Looking down I saw my left boob hanging out.

With a quick sidestep, I dogged into the slight ally at the side of the building where it seemed to be deserted.

Fucking dress. It's so freaking cute, but I really should have just bought the boob tape.

I cupped my breast, and started fiddling with the dress, trying to see if there was some marital that could help me out here. I tried a few attempts of a few weird tucking the boob into the actual dress, but it wasn't working out.

I let out a sigh, well I was just going to have to make sure my boobs don't try to make a guest appearance.

With my hand still cupping myself, I heard a chuckle. My head snapped up.

There standing at the entrance of the ally was a man standing in the shadows leaning on the wall.

"Well, I guess it's a dinner and a show." He let out another laugh. "Or in this case, a show then a dinner."

I turned my back to him, and tucked my boob back into the dress. Embarrassment and anger waged a war inside of me. Anger won out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing there?" I turned back towards him and placed my hands on my hips.

The stranger laughed again, and it pissed me off how nice his laugh sounded. "Whoa there Pam Anderson," I could manage to see his crooked smile through the shadows. Oh great; a guy who laughs at his own joke. Plus, I'm nowhere near her size. They weren't small; I always thought they were respectable.

The pervert brought me out of my mental ramble.

"Anyways, you were the one out here molesting yourself in a public place." He shrugged as if that was a perfectly good reason to just stand there and stare at me.

"You're disgusting," I spat. "I was trying to fix my dress."

"So that's what you were doing?" he leans back into the brick wall.

"What did you think I was doing?" I threw a hand up. "You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know. Just go."

"Well I can't just leave," he paused, and I saw him smirk. "At least not without tucking a few ones onto your dress."

I let out a frustrated breath. "Are you seriously calling me a striper? Fuck you. You could have coughed earlier so I wouldn't have been flashing you."

"Now why would I have done that?" he took a step forward, but was still in the shadows.

"You are such a pig," I huffed.

"And you are an exhibitionist."

"I'm done here."

"I thought we were just getting started."

I didn't realize, but we were taking steps closer to each other. He took one last step and I felt like the part in Beauty and the Beast, where the Beast stepped out of the shadows and revealed how horrible he really is. Well, I wish I could be so lucky.

The jackass was good looking, more then good looking; he was down right sexy. He had this dark brown hair, but when he stepped into the light it almost looked copper. His face was masculine and strong and his stupid fuck smirk seamed to make his features all the more appealing.

Shit.

"I'm late," I whispered; suddenly uncomfortable with how close we were.

"Well," he also whispered. "Maybe you should take a pregnancy test."

That broke the silence spell. "You dip-shit! I meant for dinner. I'm late for dinner." I took a few steps back, held on to my black clutch purse. "Goodnight, and I hope that I never see you again."

"Well, that's understandable. Don't worry, I wont take it personally." He shrugged casually.

"No, actually I mean it completely personally," I started to walk off to the entrance of the restaurant. "You are a complete asshole."

"We'll always have Chicago!" he called out, and then laughed at his own joke.

How dare he semi quote my favorite move?! And now whenever I see Casa Blanca, I'll think about the time I was caught in an ally fondling my boob.

But really, he should have made his presence known earlier and not have watched me the entire time - oh, and then to go on and make fun of me like that?!

If there was ever a person I never wanted to see again. It would be him.

I realized that my little… exchange, had taken up more time then I thought. Alice, Jasper, and Rose were already sitting at the table. Jasper had to lean down to hug like always. He was a tall Texas boy who had just above shoulder length hair, and always a pleasant smile on his face. He was a good guy; quiet and completely whipped, but a good guy.

I gave everyone their hug, and a kiss on the cheek and sat down with a big sigh.

"You guys will not believe what just happened," I shook my head. "It was the worst/most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh wait, hold that thought," Alice jumped to her feet. "There's Jasper cousin. Edward! We're right here!"

We all stood up so we could properly greet this Edward person. I was fiddling with my dress, making sure not to have a repeat wardrobe malfunction; I looked up and felt my heart drop and my face burn red.

"Pam!" The stupid, pervert, jerk from the ally opened his arms and wrapped me in a hug. "How are the twins?" he asked quietly in my ear. "I heard one of them got out."

I pulled away from him.

Great, now everyone here has seen my boobs.

Fucking dress!

* * *

**SO I just laid it out for you, this is how the characters are and how they act. They are OOC.**

**Fallow me on Twitter, my name there is tbjac89**

**And look up the pics at photobucket com./ijl**

**Next chap will dive right back into the dinner, and date with Gabe.**

**It will be called: _Unwanted People_**

**I hope you guys liked it! :)**


	2. Unwanted People

**Hey guys! So I'm freaking excited that you all loved the first chap! This is a fun OOC story, and should not be taken seriously. That said, I want to thank my beta for this chap Belle, and to all the people who reviewed. thanks for liking it.**

**I do not own twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Unwanted People

Bella POV:

_We all stood up so we could properly greet this Edward person. I was fiddling with my dress, making sure not to have a repeat wardrobe malfunction; I looked up and felt my heart drop and my face burn red._

"_Pam!" The stupid, pervert, jerk from the ally opened his arms and wrapped me in a hug. "How are the twins?" he asked quietly in my ear. "I heard one of them got out."_

_I pulled away from him._

_Great, now everyone here has seen my boobs._

_Fucking dress!_

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at the jerk-off.

"You guys know each other?" Jasper asked, looking between the two of us.

"No!"

"Yes."

Pervert, jerk-off, and I answered at the same time.

I glared at him, and mouthed 'no.' A silent warning.

"We don't really know each other," he sighed as if it was something to be sad about. "We met briefly, for only an _exposed_ amount of time."

Fuck! I'm going to kill this pervert, jerk-off, loudmouth!

"An exposed amount of time," Rose repeated. "What the fuck does that mean? And why did you call her Pam? That's no where near Bella."

Ah Rose, always being the insightful one. Really can it's a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Bella," the (I didn't even want to think about his name, so I'm going to stick to calling him dick.) spoke my name with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it Rose," I grunted as I tossed myself into my chair in a very unladylike fashion.

The rest of the group followed my lead and sat down, the topic however was not something they were willing to let go of.

"Really Bella, how do you two know each other?" Jasper asked; a perplexed look on his face.

Jasper turned to Dick. "You haven't been to Chicago in years."

Dick ordered a glass of wine and turned to face the table. We were all staring at him, except for me; I was trying to make the term 'if looks could kill' into a reality.

Dick smiled, but still had that same woeful expression. "No, we just met actually. But if I had known _Bella_," he looked me in the eye when he said my name. "Lived here, then I would have come out much sooner."

Oh, ew!

I really did not want my friends to know about my embarrassing little exchange with Dick, so I forced a nice (or as nice as I could make it at the moment) smile.

"It's really nothing guys," I grabbed my menu. "So what are you guys going to order?"

"Oh! I heard they serve this awesome pasta here," Alice sprang up. She discreetly winked at me, showing that she was going to help me out. I'm thankful, but I know that Alice was going to drain me over every little detail, and I really didn't want to relive that horror.

Alice kept going. "But I think I'm also in the mood for a killer salad…"

Jasper cut her off. "Seriously you two, when did you meet? Edward" (Dick) "You haven't even been in the city for 24 hours."

"Well, I was just minding my own business when…" Dick let his voice trail off and smiled at me. "Why don't you say it Pam? You have such a talent for _revealing_ things."

Oh that son of a…

I kept up my forced smile. "Dick, you really have to let things go."

"Dick?" Jasper looked at me with furrowed brows. "Bella, his name is Edward."

"Yeah Bells," Rose looked at me with a frown. (She always hated being out of the loop.) "Edward is nowhere close to sounding like Richard."

I kept my eyes on Dick and let out a real smile this time. "I'm sorry, he just seemed like such a _Dick_ to me."

Dick seemed to like what I said; his smile grew.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. I'm not normally so outright rude.

"What's up with you Bella?" Rose sounded like she wasn't going to let me run around with the explanation.

"Bella, it's alright, you can tell us." Jasper sounded calmer, but his staring at me wasn't helping.

They were all staring with frowns, or concerned looks, and fucking Dick was just looking at me with his fucking grin.

"I flashed him alright!" I yelled out, scaring our waiter who was pouring Dick's wine. "My boob fell out of my dress and I was trying to fix it in the ally, when that asshole," I nodded my head to Dick. "Was just standing there staring without me knowing he was there."

I crossed my arms, and pouted; something I normally try to avoid doing. Because who really ever pouts? Two year olds, that's who.

"Are you happy now?" I addressed my friends. "Now everyone here has seen my tits."

"I haven't," our waiter spoke up, and then looked surprised as if what he just said wasn't supposed to leave his mind.

I wasn't in an understanding mood. "And you never will. Now go!"

He jumped back into motion and quickly ran away from the table.

I looked back at my friends then they burst into laughter.

"Jasper," Dick managed to say through his hysteria. "If I knew your friends were so funny, I would have flown over here a long time ago."

"Only… only you and… Alice… have seen my tits." Rose was cracking up, barely even able to manage a sentence. "You're a bigger slut than I am."

That broke them off into another round of laugher, while I felt my face flush a deep crimson red.

This is what I wanted to avoid. But now…

When I wasn't responding to their laughter, my friends could tell that I really was bothered by the situation. I let them all talk about this or that; I wasn't paying attention, I was just trying to keep calm.

This is Alice and Jasper's dinner, I needed to be nice and do the polite thing, and I should just pretend that Dick didn't exist.

"So what's up with you Alice?" I asked with a smile, showing that I was good now. "You keep jumping up and down. Jasper, you didn't let her get another dog did you?"

Alice loves dogs; not where she makes them wear clothes or have pictures of them around her house, but probably because she really wants kids, and that's as close as she can get. Right now she only has two little rat things that she claims are dogs, but if it was up to her she would probably have a little herd… a little herd of kids.

Yeah, that gives Jasper something to think about.

Alice looked up at Jasper and shared a smile with him. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

Alice stuck out her left hand and said the words that all girls slightly dread to hear from their friends while they're still single.

"Jasper and I are engaged!" she squealed.

We smiled, laughed, cheered, toasted, and said what needed to be said.

I was happy for Alice and Jasper, I really was. If anyone deserved to find love and have their happy ending, it would be Alice. I wanted this for her, I swear; but let's be realistic here.

Since college I have made other friends, beside Alice and Rose, and by some miracle, none of them have gotten engaged or married. It wasn't something I have had to deal with yet, but I thought about it; and when I thought about it I always had some incredible boyfriend by my side.

And now here is my best friend, engaged, going on with her life, probably starting a family, and I am still single Bella without all the hot sex. This was depressing.

_But you still have Gabe_, my inner romantic thought.

**We just met,** I countered.

_True, but really he is practically perfect!_ Apparently my inner romantic was linked to my inner schoolgirl, because it started squealing.

**I just met him, we haven't even been on our first date**.I sighed to myself. **I can't be counting on him to be my leading man.**

_Oh I'm sorry. He saved your life, called you beautiful, and called to check up on you. You are right! He absolutely has no leading man material. _

**Don't you be giving me attitude. I'm just trying to be realistic. We cannot be one of those girls that put way too much hope in one guy without really knowing them. We will not be pathetic!**

_You're no fun… but have a point._

**Let's just go out on the date with him, not tell him that I must be out of my fucking mind because I'm having a conversation with myself (at least not out loud) and see where it goes from there.**

_Deal._

I know hearing voices in your head is a bad thing, but it doesn't count when your talking to yourself right?

Oh, I'm all kinds of messed up.

"Bella!" Alice called me out of my trance, and by the tone of her voice, it wasn't the first time she called out to me.

"Yes Future Mrs. Whitlock?" It was a cheep shot to get her to stop being annoyed, but it worked. Alice melted and a smile crept up to her face.

"I was going to ask you if you would plan my wedding?" she asked with a large grin.

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"I saw all of the amazing weddings you put together in those two years," she shrugged. "You were really good at what you did, and I would love to have you plan my wedding, please."

Alice reached over and grabbed my hand. We had a total girl/bff moment while we looked at each other. She was getting teary eyed, Alice always was the sentimental one, and I couldn't stop the smile that was planted on my face.

This was a wedding she was asking me to plan for her. This is something that Alice has been looking forward to for a very long time, and she's asking me to help her with it. Even this is getting me all sentimental.

"I would be honored," I reached my other hand over so that both my hands held onto hers.

"This is so beautiful," Rose snorted. Humph, she was just jealous.

"Careful there Jazz," Rose kept going. "From what I'm seeing here, Bella is trying to take your woman away from you."

Jasper lifted his beer to his lips, and with a sly grin, looked at us over his glass. "I wouldn't mind if it was for a night."

Well wasn't this a night for surprise.

Jasper Whitlock, from good ol' Texas, was a gentleman. And not just the common use of the word that's thrown around now a days, but the real thing. Jasper always opened the doors for us, whether for the car, or to a building, really anything that was a door he would open it for any woman.

I wasn't used to it when I first met Jazz and he was running around the car to open the door for Alice and I (I actually thought it was kind of stupid). But Alice loved it, and even I had to admit I got used to having things opened for me.

But it wasn't just the doors thing either. He would pull out our chairs for us if we were close to him, and always let us women order first. Jasper always tried to pay the bill for Rose and I along with him and Alice. That's one thing Rose and I didn't really let him get away with, but he would sometimes sneak the bill.

And one thing that our gentleman Jasper Whitlock, never, ever (not even in bed) was talk dirty. Even while Rose had her foul mouth, and gave him plenty of openings, he would always smile shyly and shake his head. Even when I would do my "that's what she said" after many of his comments (it wouldn't even make since half the time) he wouldn't play along. Alice always told us in bed he would get feisty, but was always respectable.

I like respectable, but damn, sometimes a girl just want a guy to talk dirty.

You said it Bret Michaels.

"Jasper?" I gasped when I managed to regain speech.

Rose let out a slightly nervous laugh. "Wow, Jasper. I didn't know you had it in you."

Jasper looked over at Dick and gave him a playful glare. "See what you've done?"

Dick had an amused smile, but he widened his eyes to appear more innocent. "What did I do?"

"You know what," Jasper laughed. "I always end up getting in trouble when you're around."

"You're not in trouble Jazzy," Alice whispered in a husky voice. (Rose and I rolled our eyes in unison.) "I kind of like a dirty you."

"See," Dick waved his arms at Alice. "No harm. Besides, I have been in this city for practically only a day; I don't have enough time to get us into trouble."

"Come on Edward," Jasper threw his head back and laughed. "You and I have spent less time together and ended up being chased around the mall by a drag queen."

"I want to hear that story," Rose perked up. "And I thought this was going to be a boring dinner."

"Thanks Rose," Alice said sarcastically.

"You are a bad influence on me," Jasper looked at Dick and chuckled.

Dick leaned back in his chair and reached out for his glass of wine. "What can I say?" he laughed then brought the glass to his lips. Right before the rim touched his lips, his eyes shot over to me and I could tell by the way his green eyes shone that he was smiling. "I have a tendency to bring out people's true nature."

Why was he looking at me when he said that? The only way I acted around him was being a raging bitch because he kept pissing me off. It felt like I've been angry for the majority of this dinner...

Was he saying that me being a raging, angry bitch is my true nature? Hell no! That was Rose's deal.

How dare he accuse me of that. And I know that he is accusing me because I'm pretty sure he can tell I was working it out (my face is so damn easy to read sometimes) and he probably saw when realization hit, which is why he has that fucking, stupid grin on his face.

Alright. So he thinks I'm a bitch. I can really care less about what he thinks about me, but I do care about the way I behave; and so far tonight I'm not liking what I see. I don't think Dick brings out peoples true nature; at least not mine. For me, he just really, really pissed me off.

So here's the game plan. I just need to not spend any time with Dick. It was a simple concept, yet the execution might not be as easy as I would like it to be. Dick was Jasper's cousin. I still have no idea how the hell that worked out. Jasper is such a good, kind man; and Dick is.... not.

Luckily I have a wonderful excuse to use to be able avoid Dick whenever he joins our group outings. I would just say that I was really busy with something to do with the wedding.

Perfect.

Alice and Rose know my life almost too well, and know that if I said I was busy with work, that I'd be lying out of my ass.

But, Alice and Rose both know how busy planning a wedding can be; one of the contributing factors to why I quit. Really, I don't think people know how much goes into a wedding, and when the bride has a wedding planner to lean on, the planner has outrageous demands.

Plus, there are so many little things that people don't think about. Like the guest to bathroom ratio. You can't have four stalls when you have over two hundreds guests. And another thing that people never think about are electrical outlets; something which becomes hard to find and hide for the wedding and the reception.

Yes, there was a lot to go into planning a wedding; and Alice and Rose both know that. There were many nights when I would come home and bitch to the both of them. When I was working in the business I at least had an assistant that would help me out. So planning Alice's wedding without any help was going to take up plenty of time. Yes!

Now, all I have to do is bring up the wedding and discreetly say that I'll be busy and might miss time to hang out with them. And it will just so happen only the times Dick will be there. How sad.

It's wasn't hard to bring up the wedding. Alice was excited and it was easy to bring the conversation right to where I want it.

"I am really looking forward to the wedding," I smiled at Alice. "Thank you so much for letting me plan the wedding."

"No!" Alice shook her head with a wide smile. "Thank _you_! You have no idea how much it means to me."

I waved my hand. "Come on Alice, I would have been insulted if you had anyone else do it for you. I'm just scared I might have gotten rusty."

Alice laughed. "No way, you were amazing. And I'm sure you are going to be amazing for my wedding."

"I will try my hardest." I let out a small sigh. Enough to show that I was slightly distressed, but not so much so that it seemed like I was dreading what I was about to say.

"But I will be very busy," I started slowly. "So I will probably not be able to hang out with you guys as much as I do now."

I saw the wheels turning inside Alice's head. My face may be easy to read, but you can always see Alice's thought process.

A look of pained shocked popped into Alice's head as she put two and two together.

"Oh no Bella," Alice gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... you don't have to plan."

"Don't be ridiculous," I dismissed her shock. "I want to do this, I'm just letting you know now that planning this wedding on my own will probably mean I wont be able to hang out as often."

Haha! Goodbye Dick. I won't be dealing with your shit for the next couple of months.

"I'll help her."

Wait, what did Dick just say?

"That would be amazing!" Alice cheered.

Wait, now what did Alice just say?

"That would be perfect Edward," Jasper smiled broadly. "It would mean a lot if you could help with my wedding."

No, no, no, no, no, no...

"Yeah, and Bella used to have an assistant, so I know it's a two person job." Thanks for throwing me under the bus Rose.

Alice turned to me. "This will fix everything now. Edward will help you Bella."

Hold up.

"This would mean so much for me," Jasper gave me a laid back smile.

Great, now everyone was looking at me. Even fucking Dick was looking at me with his stupid ass grin.

I swallowed a giant lump that started to build in my throat. "Sure."

That only thing that made the horrors last night even slightly bearable, would be the amazing date that I have tonight with Gabe. Just think about Gabe and the strong muscles he has under the stylish (yet not too stylish where it might seemed like he's gay) clothes. Unlike another person I know who just wears jeans and a stupid button down shirt with a lame jacket.

Think about Gabe's blond hair and how it would feel to run my hands through it. It would probably feel a hell of a lot better then ugly penny colored hair that didn't seemed tamed in the slightest.

Think about blue hazel eyes that remind me of the ocean at sunrise on a rainy day. Which are much better color for eyes than grass colored.

That Dick was ruining my thoughts. I was too busy being in shock from last night to be properly excited about tonight's dinner.

I should really be more concerned with what I'm going to wear tonight. First date dresses are always really hard to figure out. It needs to say "Just because I look sexy, does not mean I'm slutty. But you still might get some."

It's hard to find a dress that says just that. But I think I did a pretty good job. It was a thin black material, where the straps were small gold sequins that didn't draw much attention, but gave just enough amount of pizzazz. There was some cleavage action going, but after last night I decided to not be as drastic. The top part of the dress was like a wrap around, and it stopped about mid thigh. But with the black strap heels I was wearing, my legs were looking dangerously long.

I primped and curled my hair just enough, and gave myself lighter makeup that still managed to accent my eyes. Earrings, a necklace, and bracelet later I was ready.

Gabe had called me earlier on Saturday to let me know that we would be eating at Everest, one of the most romantic restaurants in the city. And it's French! Need I say more?

I suggested that we meet there, I don't like guys knowing where I live, even if they did save my life. It was the safer smarter method, but then begins the panic of when to enter the restaurant. Do I want to be early, but I might come off to eager. Or do I want to be there exactly on time, but I might come off as a freak if I show up at exactly 8 p.m.

The universe helped me out, and I was stuck in traffic making me only five minuets late. The things we girls worry about.

Gabe was sitting at the table looking very GQ in a black button down pinstripe and black slacks. He stood up when I arrived and kissed me on my cheek and I swooned. He smelled good.

"Bella, you look..." Gabe surveyed me with an appreciating smile. "Exquisite."

"Thank you Gabe," he pulled out my chair for me. "You clean up pretty good yourself when you're not saving random women off the street."

"Aw, well you see that's my weekday job," Gabe grinned at me. "Weekends are for me to enjoy."

"Sounds like you have some high standards for your weekends," I smiled back at him; relishing how easily we fell into conversation. "I'll try not to blow it tonight."

Gabe laughed and shook his head. "Bella, it has not been five minuets and I am already thoroughly enjoying my time."

It was a good response, but damn. Part of me wants him to reply with "go ahead and blow as much as you want."

"Have you been to this restaurant before?" Gabe asked, sounding honestly interested.

"No," I answered with a wistful sigh while I looked around. "I've always wanted to come here, but it doesn't really seem like a place to come with your friends."

This place was definitely a couples only kind of place. Some restaurants have signs that say 'no shoes, no shirt, no service" I think this place should have a, 'no husband, no boyfriend, no chance you'll ever eat here' sign.

"This is my first time here too," Gabe confided. "I'm just hoping that this place is as good as I heard it is."

"Well, I heard that it doesn't matter if the food is good, so long as the company is good," I grinned at him. "So you're off the hook even if the food here does suck."

The waiter then came over, interrupting our 'moment'. I could barely understand our waiter, Gaston, he had a very thick French accent. At least he stuck to the theme of the place. I was about to panic when Gabe started to speak in perfect (or as perfect as I could tell) French. He pronounced the words with ease, and then ordered for me as well when I told him what I wanted.

I stared at Gabe with my jaw dropped while trying to smile. He spoke French. That was sexy, unbelievably sexy. I wondered how that would sound like in bed...

"You speak French," I so eloquently put it.

Gabe gave a shy smile and modestly shrugged. "I don't like to show it off, but it didn't seem like we would be getting our food any time, so..."

"No, no. That's perfectly fine." More than fine. It was hot! "How did you learn to speak it so flawlessly? At least it seemed flawless to me."

Gabe went on to tell me he lived in Paris for a year in college, where he was able to perfect his French.

We talked about his college days, high schools days, and I wanted to know all the other days as well. The thing about Facebook stalking is that when Gabe would tell me something I saw on his Facebook I had to act surprised. However there were many things that he told me about that wasn't on his Facebook. But Gabe being the perfect man he is asked questions about myself. He listened, responded, asked questions, and laughed.

He was perfect in everything.

We (or really Gabe) had just ordered dessert when his cell phone went off.

"I am so sorry," he grabbed for his cell in his pocket. "I didn't mean to have it on."

"It's alright," I reassured.

"That's strange," Gabe frowned when he looked at his cell.

"What's wrong?"

"My sister is calling me, and she knows not to call..." He looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, do you mind...?"

"Go," I was shocked he was even asking. "Don't worry about me. It's probably important. I'll be right here."

Gabe nodded, and then took off to the entrance of the building to be able to talk outside.

I sipped my wine and enjoyed the dual buzzed sensation I was experiencing. One from the wine, the other for the wonderful man I was having dinner with.

I closed my eyes, and tried to capture this moment, because this is legendary as far as first dates go. Everything was going perfectly. Nothing was wrong. All was good.

"How you doing Pam?"

My eyes snapped open to see Dick sitting in Gabe's seat with that same stupid grin on his face.

Where Gabe looked like he had just stepped off of the cover from GQ, Dick here was wearing just a simple cotton baby blue shirt, with a charcol colored worn blazer thrown over. From what I could tell he was also wearing gray jeans. Jeans, again.

His hair was unkempt, and looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Dick's... leaf color eyes were watching me with humor and curiosity.

"What are you doing here Dick?" I hissed at him.

"Still using my pet name I see," he chuckled then reached over for Gabe's wine glass and took a sip. His nose scrunched up and he shook his head. "Blondie here doesn't have good taste when it comes to wine."

"That is disgusting," I gaped at him. "You don't even know him and yet you drink his wine."

He shrugged. "Well, I've been watching you throughout your dinner and the way I see it is that you looked like you were ready to jump his bones any second, so Blondie can't be too dirty."

"I did not look like I'm ready to jump him," I huffed. I know I have an 'about to jump you' look, but I was not wearing it. "And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over with your date."

"My only date would be my girlfriend Tanya, and she is not in the city," he answered simply.

"_You_ have a girlfriend?" I snorted. "How did you manage that one? Oh let me guess; you ordered her online from some foreign country and she doesn't speak a word of English. Only reasonable explanation as to why someone would put up with you." I smiled sweetly.

Dick leaned back in his (Gabe's) seat and let out a dry laugh. "Wow, put the claws away there Pammy. I just came over to say a simple and friendly hello."

"There is nothing simple, or friendly about you," I crossed my arms. A thought hit me. "Hey, if you have a girlfriend then why were you watching me in the ally?"

He looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing. "A perfectly free show to a pair of one of the most amazing racks I've ever seen? Yeah, I wasn't passing it up."

I felt my brows come together while I stared at him. "Is that your way of giving me a compliment?"

"No, it's the truth, not a compliment."

I shook my head. "Ok, so you're foreign girlfriend doesn't live in the city."

He interrupted me. "Tanya is not foreign."

"Whatever," I waved away. "So you're blind and deaf girlfriend doesn't live here. Why are you eating at this extremely romantic restaurant by yourself?"

"I heard the food here was good," he shrugged again. "And unlike some _other_ insecure people, I'm perfectly fine eating by myself."

"So you didn't follow me here to give me hell?"

He snorted. "Please, you're tits were good, but not that good."

I rolled my eyes. "This has been an unpleasant chat, but you should really leave before Gabe comes back."

"Oh... Blondie has a name..." Dick trailed away.

"Yes, his name is Gabe," I answered smugly. "Which is much better than Dick."

"You do know my name is Edward right?" he laughed.

"Gabe still wins out," I turned to the door to see if Gabe had come back. I saw his blond hair at the entrance. "Oh good he's coming back." I turned to Dick. "Now go away, back to your dinner alone."

"Oh how I love our talks..." I heard him say as he sauntered over to some corner of the room, I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey!" I smiled at Gabe. "Is everything alright?"

He was frowning so, I already knew the answer would be no.

"My sister called," he shook his head. "My mother fell and hurt her hip, I need to fly over to Boston tonight to go take care of her. I'm sorry Bella, but we need to cut this dinner short."

I reached over the table and grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Of course, don't worry about it. Go take care of your mom."

Gabe smiled and it made my heart feel warmer.

"You are a magnificent woman," he whispered. "I'll call you when I'm back in town."

Gabe felt horrible for not being able to walk me home, and I insisted that I didn't need a cab. I didn't live to far from here, the walk would be nice.

I was concerned about his mom, but I couldn't help but relive the dinner (which he paid for) and how well things were going.

I was in my own little world that I didn't even notice that someone had fallen into place with me until they broke the silence.

"I can't believe that Blondie left without even giving you a proper kiss goodbye," Dick spoke up.

I jumped slightly then glowered when I realized who I was walking with. It was true, I felt a little disappointed that I only got a kiss on the cheek; but it's understandable, he was worried about his mom.

I told Dick just this. "His mom got hurt and that's why he had to leave all of a sudden. The atmosphere was not one for a kiss."

Dick rolled his eyes. "If I like a woman, I'll kiss her when I damn well please; even if my mom was hurt."

I glanced at him. "Oh how very reassuring for your mother."

"My dad's a doctor, so I'm not worried about her."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Why are you following me now?"

"Because you didn't take the taxi, and a woman dressed like that," he eyed me up and down. "Should not walk home alone."

"You know the way you say that makes me feel like it wasn't really a compliment."

He laughed but didn't answer me; instead he went back to my dinner with Gabe. "Maybe it wasn't really a phone call about his mom. Maybe it was a friend calling him to give him an out if the date sucked, and the mom thing was just a story."

I went from being slightly annoyed to being out right pissed in less than thirty seconds.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped at him. "He was actually concerned about his mom, I highly doubt he would make that all up."

"You just don't know how big of strides guys will take when we're desperate enough to get away from a woman." He did a one-shoulder shrug.

I stopped walked, and Dick stopped with me. "Are you telling me that Gabe was so desperate to get away from me that he had to fake a story about his mother hurting herself and needing to leave the state for a couple a days?"

Dick didn't laugh, or smile, or frown, or glare. He looked as if he was talking about a sports game that wasn't really important to him.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility."

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Rose had some anger issues and I had seen her enough times to know that she handled her anger by counting to ten.

When I opened my eyes I felt a little calmer but I still wanted to punch him.

"Dick, seriously. You don't need to walk me home. You need to go away and leave me alone." I kept my voice calm and low.

With any other man this might have frightened them, but Dick loved pushing my buttons. He smiled and started to taunt me.

"It's a free country Pam, I can walk anywhere I want," he laughed. "And if I just so happen to want to walk behind you, then I will."

"That's called stalking, and if you don't leave me alone in ten seconds..."

"Nine... eight..." Dick started counting down himself. "Seven.. six... What are you going to do? Five... four... You really shouldn't make empty threats. Three... two... what are you going to do?" he laughed. "One."

I took a step closer to him, our bodies almost touching. The electricity from my anger pulsating from me.

"I warned you," I whispered.

Looking around I saw that no one was by us, or even really looking towards us.

Perfect.

With a deep breath, I started.

"Stop it!" I yelled in frightened voice. "No, no! Stop it, don't touch me!" I shrieked the last words.

Dick's eyes widened at as saw what I was doing. His smile vanished.

"No! Stop it! Please don't!" I kept yelling; and although my voice sounded scared, I could tell my eyes were smiling.

"Oh come on," Dick groaned when he saw heads started to turn this way. He turned back to me and saw that I now had a stance that said "help me please".

He glared at me. "This is low, even for you."

"I warned you," I whispered before crying out for help.

A large menacing looking guy had started to cross the streets with an intent look on his face, his eyes zeroed in on Dick.

Dick had taken a few steps back and looked at me one last time. "This isn't over," he hissed before running away.

There is nothing more satisfying than seeing a grown man run in fear.

Rose and Alice called for the details the next morning, but I wasn't in the mood of repeating what went on the night before two times over so I made plans to see a movie and then a dinner.

The movie was another chick flick I've been wanting to see and after last nights encounter with Dickward, I really needed a refill on my romantic hopes and dreams.

I hate to admit it, but what he said last night started to affect me later on when I thought about it more. But Gabe didn't seem like the type of guy to use some elaborate plot just to get out of a date. And I thought I was a pretty damn good date. I looked hot, I wasn't a slob when I ate. I didn't talk about me the whole time and asked about his family. We talked about books, and was able to show him that I'm not some dumb hottie.

There was no reason for him to want to get away from me in that type of dramatic exit!

But his Facebook didn't say anything about his mom being hurt, although if he really was traveling to take care of his mom, then he wouldn't have any time to change his Facebook status.

I wasn't obsessed. I was just pathetic.

So I arrived at the theaters early so I could start to stock up of movie junk food. I had all food groups down; cheese, chocolate, sugar, sour, and fried. Now give me the next two hours to glaze over and watch a movie where the formula never changed and the couple ends up together.

Plus this movie had Zooey Deshanel, another woman to add to my list of Hollywood girl crush. Zooey wouldn't lead me the wrong way. 500 Days of Summer had romantic comedy written all over it.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Rose walking over with a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red tube top. She was always on the hunt, there for always looking good.

"Wow, stalking up for winter?" Rose looked at the tray of junk food in my arms. "Last nights date must have been a doozy. I can't tell if it was a good or bad doozy though. You only get Twizlers when something bad happens, but you only get a milkshake for a movie if something good happens."

"It was a little of both," I nodded vaguely. "I'll fill you guys in at lunch."

"Jasper's coming with Alice," Rose informed me while simultaneously flirting with the concession stand guy.

I frowned. "She knows it's the day after a date and all we will be talking about is the date. I'm not really sure Jasper wants to listen to all my girl life drama."

Rose shrugged in a way of saying that she really didn't care, then went off to her concession stand guy.

I wasn't really annoyed that Jasper was coming; it's just that I always end up feeling guilt when all we talk about is girl crap and he's just stuck there listening. Last time I told him if he really wanted to come he should just bring one of his friends. But he felt that it would be awkward to bring one of his friends that we didn't know

.... Oh no.

"Bella!" Alice called out to me.

I turned around and saw Alice and Jasper walking hand in hand, with Dickward walking right behind them.

Fuck.

"Bella," Alice gave me a big hug. Already apologizing. "I hope you don't mind that I brought the guys."

Jasper I don't mind, Dickward... I just might have to kill you.

Instead I said. "Not at all, but I think they might not like our movie."

If I could get them to see another movie...

"It's alright," Dickward smiled at me. "I think Zooey Deschanel is hot."

I rolled my eyes. What kind of jerk with a girlfriend goes talking about other girls like that? Not my concern.

Rose joined us with the guy's number and a small popcorn. I quickly turned on my heel and hustled my way to the theater in hopes to make sure I was nowhere near Dickward.

"So Bella," Dickward popped up. "It wasn't a very nice thing you did last night."

"You deserved it." I didn't even look at him as I climbed the stairs to get the seats I wanted.

"I was just trying to have a perfectly nice conversation with you and you go and start yelling crap."

"A nice conversation?" I snorted. "You were insulting me!"

"You were just reading too much into the conversation."

"Do you even hear yourself? You said that he lied to me about his mom being hurt so that he could get away from me."

"I just said it was a possibility."

"Just like the possibility of me shoving this extra large drink up your..."

"Shhh," he interrupted me. "The movie is about to start."

Sure enough the lights dimmed and the volume went up. I didn't even realize that we had already taken our seats along with Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

I dove into my stash of junk food and tried to enjoy the movie in front of me. Enjoy the comedy, enjoy the romance, enjoy the formula.

But the movie didn't follow the formula. And the more it went on, the more clear it became that Zooey wasn't going to get back together with the main guy. This wasn't comforting. Sure it's funny, but I want to see when boy and girl get together and stay together.

And to make things worse, Dick was able to tell that the fact that the two of them weren't getting together was bothering me, so he kept making fun of me.

"Aw, getting sad that they aren't going to fall in love?"

Or...

"You're one of those girls who are obsessed with chick flicks right?"

And...

"Really, this is more realistic. You never end get the happy ending you think."

But what made me almost lose it was when he said...

"Gabe is kind of like Summer, he just wasn't into you."

It was already the end of the movie, and I had completely missed whatever moral lesson crap they were trying to tell. The lights were back on, and people were moving and talking.

I turned to him, angry again. And I was getting tired of being angry.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered to him. My voice was low, but whatever expression I had was enough to make Dickward shut up. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"I didn't ask you to eat at the same restaurant last night, but you were there. I didn't ask you to come over to my table, but you did. And I certainly didn't ask you to follow me out to the streets and insult me. So all I wanted was a day with my friends, with my girls to watch my kind of movie. But you came here, and sat next to me, and made everything worse.

So I might have to plan the wedding with you, but that's as far as this goes. Because really I want nothing to do with you Edward."

I stood up and walked passed my friends who were staring at me in shock. I had made my point.

Yep, there was nothing more effective than a good walk out.

* * *

**SO a nick name for Richard is Dick, which is why Bella can get away calling Edward that.**

**And if you got confused, Dick is Edward. (that's just what Bella calls him)**

**Edward is a total dick, but I like him like that. Now incase you are not seeing this. I'm trying to make Gabe like how a lot of stories depict Edward; Mr. Right-too-good-to-be-true**

**well you will all see where it's going from here in time.**

**Fallow me on Twitter, my name there is tbjac89**

**next chap is called: _Peace_**

**or something along that.**

**well I hoped you enjoyed :)**


	3. Peace

**I am so SORRRRRRRRRY!!!!! but I'm in college, and my major is creative writing, which means that I'm reading, writing, and more reading for school every second. I'm telling you midterms took over my life. BUT I now have an idea on how to balance life and I should get better with this writing business. ANYWAYS, thank you beta Shay. I'm sorry for be the worst, but you are the best.**

**Thanks to all for the reviews and story alerts!**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 3- Peace

Bella's POV:

I was in desperate need for my comfort zone and so I was in my comfort zone. Everything was set up; the drapes were drawn closed, I was wearing my most comfortable and most unattractive pajamas that I use when I'm by myself (_never_ around any guys). I had my guilty chocolate chunk cookie dough, and of course I had my movie on. Tonight's romantic comedy of choice is While You Were Sleeping.

Aww… wouldn't life be so much easier if the guys we were interested in; were in a coma, and we could just marry them and they don't have to question it. Oh yeah - Blame it on the amnesia.

Curled up into a little ball, I cradled myself with the Snuggie that Alice and Rose had bought me. I use to complain about being cold, and answering text messages which would expose my arms to the cold. I was one of those lame people that the Snuggie had aimed for. But I loved it.

I reached my arm for the tissue box, which was settled on the floor just within my reach.

I was a crying mess. My eyes were puffy and red, my cheeks were puffy and red, and my boobs were puffy and red. But the last one was because I wore this really itchy new shirt to bed.

Why was I crying? Many reason; too many to list. But I will say this; fuck that bastard Edward.

It was only yesterday when Dickward insulted me, so it was still pretty fresh but I was over my angry phase. My kitchen was proof of that. I cooked when I was angry, and there was enough food to feed and army.

Now I was just in my pathetic phase. I know how lame it is, my obsession for romantic comedies, but damn it, let me have my thing. I don't smoke, do drugs, drink everyday, or go sleeping around like a slut. Let me have my vice! But no. Dickward wouldn't allow that.

So all I could do now was just sit and relax, and try to go back to normal with my unhealthy obsession.

I was falling into my comfort zone, until I heard a knock on the door.

It was painful getting up. It better not be Rose or Alice, because they know not to bug me on these kinds of days. It could be a Chinese food delivery; they've accidentally dropped food off here a couple times. Lord knows I have some good karma like that coming my way.

With that thought I was a little more cheerful when I opened the door.

"How you doing sunshine?" Edward stood there with a large smile on his face.

I didn't even give him time to register what kind of rags I was wearing. I slammed the door on his face, and let out an angry yell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled through the door.

I heard his hand slam on the door, not letting me close it any further. "I came here to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," I shoved on the door but he was holding strong on his end.

"You don't mean that!!" He pushed harder, so I knocked my shoulder into the door. He pushed back. "You are angry with me and any woman that's angry…" he grunted as I pushed the door back to him. "Well the only thing you woman want to do is talk, so go at it."

I actually didn't want to talk to anyone, at least not right now. But later on this evening I would probably call Rose and Alice to talk to them. Shit, Dickward was right.

"How the hell did you find me?" I struggled to keep the door from sliding anymore so he could slip in.

"Aw, and there it is, the talking," I could hear his grin. "We have the same friends Bella, one of them was bound to give me your info."

"They are not your friends," I snapped. "They only talk to you because you are Jasper's cousin and it is the right thing to do."

"So shouldn't you do the right thing and let me in?" he pushed a little harder.

"Shouldn't you be doing the right thing and go away instead of breaking and entering?"

"I don't want to enter, I just think it's better to talk face to face. As for the breaking," he put more pressure on the door. "If you would just open the door, I wouldn't have to break anything."

"You really can't take a hint!" At this point I had my back firmly pressed up against the door, using all my might to close it. "We can keep doing this until one of my neighbors see you and they'll call the cops saying that you were in here trying to rape me."

"The moments the cops see you in those ratted PJs they won't believe you." He retorted

I jumped up from my position and snapped the door open, Edward almost falling in.

"You have a lot of nerve to just come up here, on my day off, and give me crap about how I look like in my own house! And…"

He cut me off. "See, I got you to open the door."

The fucker was right again.

"And you have been crying," he pointed to my eyes. He didn't look too beat up about it.

"Yes, you made me cry, don't you feel guilty at all?"

He shrugged and started to walk past me into my apartment. "Its been my experience that woman cry over a lot of stupid things."

"So you insulting me is a stupid thing?" I crossed my arms.

Dickward had walk right on past me and started walking around my living room, examining photos and painting I hung on the wall. "Seeing as how you hardly know me, and still let it get to you, yes it is."

"This is the worst apology I've ever heard," I marched back to my couch and sat back down with a huff.

I must have gotten his attention because walked over and started to examine me. "It looks like you have your comfort things here with you," he poked the box of tissues with his foot. "I'm sensing an underlying issue here."

"Can you sense how I'm about to shove that tissue box up your ass?" I smiled sweetly.

"I'm happy you're staying classy Pam," Edward sat down on the recliner with that nonchalant air about him. I took a moment to look at him. He was so freaking casual, and I don't know why that pissed me off. But for some reason his worn blue jeans and his white fitted t-shirt that had a slight V cut to it; it all just made me want to rip his head off.

"So tell me," Edward looked me in the eye and I was met with those moss colored fungus eyes. "What's really wrong?"

And that's when the floodgates opened. "He didn't call me back," I sobbed into my Snuggie.

"Who?" Edward looked more board than interested.

"Gabe!"

"Blondi?"

"You were right," I threw my hands up. "He didn't want to be near me another second and had to make up the fact that his mom is in the hospital!"

I cried into my Snuggie for a few minuets. That was the first time I had admitted to myself what was really bothering me, and I had admitted it to the enemy.

After a few minuets I felt him poke my shoulder.

"You really are crying?" Dickward sounded uncomfortable.

"You are such an idiot!" I yelled at him. "Yes these are tears coming out of my eyes, meaning that I am crying. Fucking idiot."

"I didn't… I didn't think that… you…" Edward stuttered and shifted uncomfortably. "You seem like a tougher girl then to just start crying."

"Oh I'm sorry," I sobbed slightly hysterically. "I'm sorry I'm a human being and I have the capability to feel."

I glared at him and tried to keep myself together. I wanted to lift my head up high, show that I'm a stronger, better woman. But then he would probably see all the snot in my nose, and that idea sent me into another round of tears.

"Oh God," Edward sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm cold!" I yelled at him. "I'm going to go get socks, stay here so I can tell you how right you are. How absolutely un-want-able I am."

I got up and marched to my room, making a side stop to my bathroom to clear out my nose. My feet really were cold, and I had a pair of socks whenever I was in this type of situation.

I opened the drawer and rummaged around.

With one sock in hand I ran to the living room where Edward was inspecting the pile of chocolate debree on the floor and coffee table.

He looked up when he heard me come in and actually flinched. That didn't help.

I was a complete mess right now. Tears and snot running down my face while I shook the one purple fluffy sock in the air.

"I can't find the matching sock!" I bawled. "I can't wear different socks!"

Even in my irrational state I could see Edward frown and look at me, at the sock, back at me, at the tissues, at the movie, at the chocolate, then finally back at me with a look of realization.

"You're on the rag!" he pointed at me and jump up. "I knew for how crazy you are, there was no way you were this crazy."

"How dare you call it that!" I hissed. "It is a perfectly natural, womanly…"

"Bleeding seven days straight, is not natural." Edward had jumped up and shivered as if the idea of a woman being on her period was natural.

"I thought you said your dad's a doctor," I raised an eyebrow.

"He is." Edward backed up so that he was putting more space between us.

"So shouldn't you be able to handle that kind of a thing?"

"_He's_ the doctor," Edward kept backing up. "That has nothing to do with me. I can't stand blood."

"What about your girlfriend?" I held an accusing tone. "What happens when it's her time of the month?"

Edward ran a frustrated hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "I don't like talking about this kind of shit."

I was going to keep yelling at him, but the rational side of acknowledged that this subject really did make him uncomfortable. Typical man.

"Alright, well, let's finish the movie." I tossed the sock into my room and sat back down on the couch.

I pulled the blanket over myself and got comfortable. "Well?" I looked over my shoulder to a stunned Edward.

"You're back to normal," he didn't move.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes, it's safe. Now come on and let's finish this move."

He frowned and continued to stay frozen. "Why?"

"Because I like this move, and I want to see the end."

"But why do you want me to watch with you?" He kept his place by the wall.

"Don't worry, I still hate you," I reassured him. "But I'm still really pissed at you for being right about Gabe, so as punishment you need to finish watching this chick flick while I'm an emotional wreck."

"I think the punishment is more than the crime." He jibed.

But whether because somewhere in that bottomless pit that is his chest, somewhere, maybe, there might be a heart. He hesitantly walked over to the recliner all the while keeping an eye on me.

I sighed. "Trust me, I won't kill you today. And I promise that tomorrow we'll go back to hating each other. Well really we can hate each other now, but you know what I mean."

The truth was that I'm a pathetic person who really doesn't want to be alone. Even though just five minuets ago all I wanted was to be by myself. I know that says something about me, but I really don't want to look that much into it.

"I hate this movie," Edward grumbled a half hour later. We hadn't talked to each other since we sat down. I was too engulfed in the move, and he was too busy being the little bitch he is, I told him so.

"You are too busy being a little bitch to enjoy the movie."

"How am I being a bitch by not wanting to watch a bitch flick?" Edward actually crossed his arms like a spoiled little boy.

"Are you referring to all woman as bitches?" What kind of jerk is he?

"No, I do not believe all woman are bitches," he nodded. "Just woman who watch these kinds of movies."

"I hate you," I growled.

"Hey, you were the one who's making me watch this."

"You know what?" I stood up on my knees on the couch so I could get more height on him. "You are such a…"

_"I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you."_

I jumped from the couch. "That's Gabe." I froze. "Where's my cell phone?"

"You already have a ringtone for him" Dickward raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't that a little soon?"

"Fuck you," I snapped distractedly. I was throwing the couch pillows in every direction, trying to find my cell. "Get off you're ass and help me!"

Edward let out a sigh and slowly stood up to stretch. "What would be my ringtone for me?"

I flipped over my blanket on the floor. "Don't trust a ho."

"Now would I be the ho, or would you be filling in that position Pam?"

"You little… found it!" It somehow slipped into the tissue box, and I'm pretty sure it was on its last ring. God, I'm smooth.

"Hello?" I smiled.

"Bella?" Gabe's silky voice called out in the other end.

"Hey Gabe! How's your mom?" I looked over at Edward with a smug smile.

"She's much better now, thank you." He actually sounded relieved. " I felt horrible for leaving so suddenly on our date, but it truly was an emergency."

I kept my voice concern, but I grinned at Edward and started to do my happy dance. "Don't worry Gabe, but your mom being hurt is much more important. Did the doctors say she'll be ok?"

"After she goes into surgery, she'll be fine, my sister will be taking care of her. I on the other hand, will be flying back to Chicago to take a very amazing woman out to dinner."

I bit my lip stop myself from squealing. I looked over at the recliner and saw Edward sitting there watching me as if I'm crazy. I frowned at him and pointed at the door. He got the message and looked relieved to be allowed to leave. I went back to my conversation that would be leading to second date.

I gave myself a few days to pull my shit together. Freaking periods, I'm like the poster girl for emotional wreck, and PMS. I'm pretty sure making Edward stay over was not only a laps of judgment, but a laps of sanity in general. But luckily I sounded sane enough when I talked to Gabe. And really, that's all that matters.

Alice called me yesterday, saying that she wanted to have a sit down with me and talk about the wedding. That meant I had to get my game face on. A face I haven't used in a long ass time, but I think I could pull it out for Alice.

With my computer, notebook, and pen in hand I was ready to roll. We decided to meet at a pretty brunch place that served tea and biscuits. A little fancy for my taste, but it would help me not mess around. I had on a wool, peach, pencil skirt and it was very Jackie-O, but I balanced that out with a simple slightly V cut, white T shirt that I had tucked into the skirt.

It was very refreshing to step outside into the surprisingly cool air. It looked like fall was hitting us, and hitting us fast. All that means for me is that I can now wear my new boots, hell yeah.

So with all the confidence I just now regained, I sauntered down the street and to the restaurant with a new found since of life. I'm going to be planning my best friend's wedding, who will be marrying her soul mate, and I am dating Mr. Right. How much better can life get?

Maybe if Edward gets hit by a car, making him have to leave Chicago forever. But that's wishful thinking. I'll only every really need him when I tell him what I want him to do for the wedding, and he won't need to be at these kinds of meetings. Not like he would want to come.

I already have this guy pegged down. He's one of those guys who thinks they're God's gift to woman, just because they might have a decent dick and know how to use it. Not that I want to think about his dick. No. No. No. Ewww.

That guy seriously needs to get out of my head, and out of my life. It's been only a week and already my life has turned to shits because of him. If I didn't have Gabe to distract me right now, I would have already been charged for first degree murder.

I walked in to the restaurant and saw Alice sitting there in a simple white sundress. She had on the same smile that every single one of my past clients would have when we would meet up for the first planning of the wedding. That smile would start to fade as time came around, and there was still a mountain of things that needed to be done. But that was my job; to keep them smiling. And damn it this is my best friend, I will keep her glowing the whole time.

She stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bella! Thank you so…"

I cut her off. "If I'm going to be doing this, you can't thank any more. I want to do this. So no more thank you."

She nodded and we sat down while the waiter came to take my drink order. I tried to dive right into the wedding planning, but Alice stopped me.

"We have to wait for Edward," she casually dropped while taking a sip of her coffee.

"What!" I asked a little too loudly and had a few people look over.

"He was over yesterday, and heard me mention to Jasper that I'm meeting you today about the wedding, and he insisted that he come over." Alice gave me a pleading expression. "Please Bella, don't make a big deal out of this."

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming," I frowned. "I could have used a little warning."  
"I know how much you don't like him, and I know you would have thrown a hissy fit, like you are right now."

"Oh, this is not a hissy fit and you know it." My hissy fits were epic. Drinks are thrown, paper flies, and animals are involved. I'm saying epic.

"Well let's not let it go there," Alice rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic. Why do you even hate Edward so much? He's actually a nice guy."

"What? Underneath all the layers of horrible, and awful, and just plain jackass-ness?"

"How kind of you to think of me that way," Edward sat down in the open seat and smiled at me lazily.

"Oh, I'm always thinking _kind_ thoughts about you Dick." I kept up a good smile/glare thing going so that Alice couldn't quite yell at me for being rude.

"Always a pleasure Pam."

"Will you two please behave so we can talk about my wedding?" Alice wasn't normally an attention seeking kind of a person, so her demanding it meant that she really wanted us on our best behavior.

So I got down to business.

"What time of year do you want to do the wedding?" I asked with a pen and paper in hand.

"Summer; May or June," Alice answered back promptly.

"In door, or out door?"

"Out."

Shit, those were always hard. Weather is not always 100 percent, and can change on you in a second. But for Alice, I charge through.

"In the city?"  
"No."

Double shit. That means more traveling.

"Do you know where?"

Alice blushed. "No."

Shit cubed. We are starting from scratch here.

"Do you have any idea where?"

"I have a general idea," Alice offered with a week smile. She knew she was being difficult; she'd hear me complain about the demands I've had to deal with.

"Ok, what's your idea."? It could help with the theme.

"Rustic, small town sort of a vibe."

"So a small wedding then?"

"Probably not," Alice gave me an encouraging smile.

Great, I needed to do a big wedding with a small town vibe. Was she trying to make this difficult for me? Breathe, hold it in. I'll bitch at Edward later; that should make me feel better.

"Alright, well that gives me something to work with." Actually gives me a whole lot to work with. Fucking…. "So I need you and Jasper to come up with a list of how many people you guys are going to invite, what's your budget, and what colors are you going to be working with. I'm telling you right now, three is your max. Any more colors then that it looks like a circus. My first priority right now is to find a location. From there we work with other things like food, DJ, band. It'll be easier when we have a location for them to aim for."

Alice nodded and made a few notes herself in a notebook I hadn't even realized she brought. I looked over at Edward and he had that same lazy grin while he watched me.

"Shouldn't you be making notes?" I eyed him.

He just tapped his head.

"What about picking a specific day?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"Not until we find a place. Sometimes the location decides what day you get married. And where the reception is going to be."

Alice's eyes widened and her mouth did an O shape. "I didn't even think about the reception yet."

I shrugged with a cocky smile. "That's what I'm here for."

Alice's cell went off, causing her to jump. She smiled apologetically and only said "Jazz".

I had to stifle my laugh as she stood to take her phone call and I heard her say. "Oh Jazzy, there's so much to do. Thank God Bella…"

Yeah, I'm good.

"Look at you," Edward brought me out of my thoughts of self amazing-ness. "Here I thought you were only the book girl."

"Well, book girl's got some skills," I didn't even look at him and took a sip from my tea.

"Would you care to tell me why you are still not involved with the wedding planning industry?"

I didn't know what to make of this. He sounded genuinely interested and I'm not sure if I wanted to be all touchy feely with this guy.

"It wasn't what I thought it would be." There, give him the bare minimal.

"And what did you think it would be?" He leaned forward on his elbows and smiled.

"Different," I frowned.

"More like Jennifer Lopez style?" he did his SHG (stupid half grin).

He was referring to the move The Wedding Planner, which was the inspiration as to why I became a wedding planner. Like I would ever tell him that.

"I thought you said you don't watch chick movies?" Good old fashioned copout, answer a question with another question.

"It's my girlfriend's favorite movie," he shrugged. "And she had just given me a blowjob so I could sit through it."

I felt my jaw drop and brows furrow. "That's disgusting."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in actual surprise. "What, blowjobs? Don't tell me you're one of those girls who flip the fuck out at the thought of having something touch the back of your throat."

"Oh please, I got over my gag reflex with my first boyfriend in high school," I snapped.

"Really?" he grinned.

I grinned right back. "I was just thinking that the idea of anyone ever giving you a blowjob is disgusting."

"Why, because you're jealous?" he kept grinning. "I get it. It disgusts you, because you want to be the one whose mouth is on my dick."

"That's remarkable," I said in mock awe. "I managed to get over my gag reflex, but by the mere thought of that I'm about to throw up."

"Don't deny yourself," he laughed.

"What would your girlfriend be saying if she heard you right now?" I wanted to add a triumphant "ha" at the end, but thought against it.

"She'd probably be agreeing with me on how amazing it is to give me BJ."

"Why the hell does she stay with you?" I eyed him up and down. Looks can only get a person so far.

"I'm a good lay," he shrugged and kept going. "But what about you, why are you so obsessed with chick flicks?"

"Romantic comedies," I defended my love.

"Don't get defensive here, I'm actually curious." He held up his hands in surrender. "But in just by my few times of meeting you, I realize you have an unhealthy love for these movies. Am I right?"

The way he said that he wasn't really leaving room for argument. But I wasn't going argue. I do have an unhealthy love, as he put it, and I am not ashamed.

He kept going. "And I was wondering what it is about them that you love so much. I can't just be the humor. There are better movies out there for that. What makes chick flicks so damn special?"

I let a few seconds' ticks by. I wasn't going to tell him the whole truth, but just what I tell people; which really was the truth.

"The pattern," I answered in a quiet, stern voice. "The formula. There are always the same thing and that why I love it."

"When you say formula…?"

"The main characters meet in an odd, yet romantic way. There is chemistry right off the bat. Things go well, then something goes wrong. There has to be something that goes wrong."

"Would you dump someone if nothing went wrong?" he asked in a serious (as serious as he can ever really be) tone.

"Well, that's how they find out they really love each other."

"There are other ways you know," Edward led off on a confused voice.

"I know but… it's the formula. Because then they get back together and then they know nothing can ever be as bad as being apart." I really didn't want to go more into it. Despite my, less then composed demeanor earlier this weak while I was in my… state, I normally am very selective on who sees me get teary eyed. So in order for me to keep myself cool, I needed to steer away from this conversation.

"Anyway, that's why I like them." I took another sip from my drink just to give me something to do.

"There's something more," Edward slapped his hand on the desk and shook his head. "You're organized, but not so organized where you would be obsessed with 'formulas'. Nope, I'm not taking that. Go ahead and try again."

"What do you mean 'try again'?" I asked hesitantly. "You don't know anything about me."

"I may not know everything about you, but I'm amazing at analyzing people. Plus I'm surprisingly observant; I could probably give you every single detail about your tits. But…" he raised his voice as I was about to interrupt. "When I walked into your apartment you're clean, but not OCD, movie-formula loving chick."

"You know Edward, I never know if I should be mad, or just out right pissed with you." I sighed.

"Well seeing as how you are calling me by my name, I'm thinking we are still on good terms here," he smirked.

"If we are going to be working with each other for the next few months, please try not to talk."

He did his SHG and lounged in his chair.

Was he really going to listen to me? Was he really not going to talk at all? Had I finally gotten through to him?

"So is Blondie following the formula?"

Yeah, I didn't think so either.

"As a matter of fact yes." I felt pretty proud about saying this. "Gabe and I are pretty early on, but even now he's following the formula just right."

"How did you guys meet? Let me guess: You saw each other from across the room and just 'knew'. You guys met by having one of your friends, or his friends, make a bet, but you somehow fell for each other along the way."

"You are such a prick." I shook my head. "Actually he saved me from a car that was about to hit me. He pushed me out of the way, and walked me to work right after."

Edward put his hand to his chest in a very feminine manor and with a 'gay accent' started talking. "Well aren't you just a lucky girl."

"I really hate you."

He laughed and went back to his normal voice. "Well I hope Blondie follows your formula."

There was something strangely… nice, about that. "Really?"

"Yeah, this will give me more things to give you crap over."

Fuck these next couple months.

Maybe I could convince Alice to just elope.

* * *

**I'm going to leave you with a few questions: When will Emmett come into this? Will we meet Tanya? Why is Bella really obsessed with Romantic Comedies? **

**A few things to think about. I love to hear your theories!!!**

**And I promise I'll get better at this writing the story on time thing. LOVE YA ALL!**

**Twitter: tbjac89**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Fallowing the Rules

**I know, I'm sorry. But I'm a college student, and my major is Creative Writing meaning I'm writing/reading 24/7 practically. And school comes first. That being said, school is done for a month and I plan on pumping out as many chapters as I can!**

**I didn't use a beta for this chapter, because I just wanted to get this out ASAP. Next chapter I'll get it checked.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Chap 4- Fallowing the Rules

Bella POV:

There are rules to life. Rules that makes everyday life possible. Like don't steal, don't hurt babies, don't touch the paintings in the museums. Rules are what makes the world go round. Now don't get me wrong, I like to break rules; like double dipping and sex in public places, but over all it's good to have the rules be fallowed.

Alice was fallowing the rules I had set for her when planning her wedding. She gave me the colors she wanted; a darker shade of yellow and a more rust color red. It would work out perfectly with her theme and I was grateful for that. Jasper had fallowed her rules and had written a list of names he wanted to invite. He was trying to stay with a medium size wedding. But I explained to them that successful weddings only came in two sizes, big or small. The general rule for weddings is that whomever you don't invite, will not be your friend afterwards and will bring stress to that relationship. The only way you can get away with that is by having a small, intimate wedding.

Once I told them this, their list doubled. They even invited the guy at Starbucks who always helped them when they would have their morning coffee. They wouldn't listen to me when I told them they went overboard, but at least they had everyone covered.

Edward was not fallowing the rules. Since meeting Alice at the brunch place, I went straight to work with trying to find a place that she might like to have the wedding. I hadn't told him this, but Edward and I would have to travel to these places and most likely stay for a night or two. I had tried to reason with myself that I don't need him there with me, but once I started listing the things I needed to ask and do, I concluded that the bastard would need to come with me. I'll start calling the hotels now to make sure we get separate rooms… on the complete opposite side of the hotel from each other.

I had told Edward that he needed to do some fallow up research on the places I had come up with. I needed to know who owned the land and what kind of history it had; because really who wants to get married at place that's owned by a former sex offender and had a brutal murder there?

But Edward had to be Dick again and did the research on the town's history on prostitution, it's time during the prohibition, and what kind of bars and strip clubs the town had. When I started to bitch him out about his research he just shushed me.

"Calm down there Pammy," he lowered his voice in 'calming' way. "I found clubs where the dudes strip, just for you."

I threw his 'research' file in his face.

Rose was another rule follower, dealing with a rule breaker. It happened about a week ago.

Alice was over at my place looking over every wedding magazine she had bought. There were ripped pages scattered all over the floor with figures in white. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch with my laptop in hand. Alice was sitting cross-legged on my couch with magazines opened all around her. She had her short hair pinned back and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"I think I like these flowers," Alice said for the fifteenth time this afternoon. "I know I said I didn't want to go with roses, but these have only a couple roses in them."

"Alice," I sighed. "Flowers are usually one of the most expensive part of the wedding. You have to either really love your flowers and spend most of you money on that, or you can spend your money else ware and get what you just like."

I stretched my arms and legs out. It felt good after being bunched up for a couple of hours. "Speaking of roses, where is our Rose?"

Alice reached over for her cell phone. "She text that she was going to be here in 20 minuets, that was 15 minuets ago."

Right then the door slammed open. I had given Rose and Alice a key to my apartment ages ago, so I was use to these visits without a knock on the door.

"Hey!" I yelled out. "Watch the wall when you open the door like that!"

Rose strutted into the living room with a big ass smile on her face.

"Look at that Alice," I nudged her as she sat up on the couch. "I haven't seen a smile on her since…."

"I don't know," Alice picked up my sentence while trying not to giggle. "A day after finals our junior year, when she could finally nail her biology professor."

"Let's hear it Rose," I patted the seat right above me, since I was still on the floor.

"Move over ladies," Rose sauntered to the couch and gracefully lowered herself on the couch. "Do I have a story to tell you!

One of my clients rescheduled on me last second today, leaving me free to do my own thing for this afternoon. So what other reasonable thing could I have done, other then shopping? Well, there wasn't really anything I liked so I decided to just go take a walk and I ended up in the Zoo. You guys know how much I love those penguins. I was watching my penguins when I felt something tug on my skirt. And it's my Chanel fitted black skirt, so I was really not happy when I looked down and saw this thing looking up at me."

"When you say 'thing' you mean…" Alice trailed off for Rose to finish.

"It was a kid. A kid with dirty little hands and a dirty little face, just staring at me. The kid was cute, but you two know how I am with kids."

I nodded. Rose was not the maternal type. She never babysat when we were growing up, she never fondled over newborns whenever people we knew had just had a kid. Rose did not want to have any kids or be a mother.

"The world is too fucked up of a place to bring another kid into it." Rose would flip her hair and snort whenever we talk about kids. "And I'm too fucked up of a person to be a mom."

"Was it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"What does it matter?" Rose snorted.

I shrugged. "I just want a good visual of this."

She sighed. "It was girl, four or five. Like I said she was a cute little thing. Really pretty mocha skin, and big dark eyes. Happy Bella?"

I nod with a smirk. She kept going.

"So the little girl keeps tugging on my skirt and I didn't want her to stain it, so I kneel down and ask her what's wrong. She smiled then and told me she thought I was pretty and wanted to come over to tell me. Well I've got to admit the kid got me there. I mean, who am I to argue when she's so fucking right?

I looked around to see where the hell her parents are, and to get her to go away. But because my life is fucking awesome, there wasn't a single person around me. I told her we needed to find her parents, but she told me she didn't have any parents. What the hell? She was a freaking orphan! So now I'm thinking that she must have broken out of the orphanage or something and the cops are going to be jumping out at me any second.

Oh!" Rose jumped up as if remembering something. "The kid puts her hand in my hand, and want me to freaking hold her hand!"

"Wow Rose," Alice shook her head. "I know you don't like kids, but that is just ridiculous."

"I don't give a shit if the kid wanted to hold my hand," Rose defended. "Her had was dirty ok? That's how you get sick and crap.

As I was saying… the kid and I are walking hand in hand for a couple of minuets until I heard out a bunch of other kids voices yelling out for Kayla. The little girl pulled my hand and told me that her name was Kayla and that those were her friends that were calling out for.

Believe it or not, I didn't just let her go and ditch her right then and their. I'm better then that." She gave us a pointed look.

Rose continued. "Around the corner comes this hoard of kids, there was at least ten, and some of them were holding onto this big man."

This is where her smiles came back. "It's as if God had put together everything in what I want in a man all in one guy. He is perfect. So tall, taller then me and I was wearing heals. And he has muscles…oh God... he has muscles! Not disgusting body builder, fake muscles because he uses steroids and has a small dick, kind of a muscles."

I laughed. "I didn't know you could tell what kind of dick the guy has based on muscles."

"Come on, steroids equal small dick," Rose rolled her eyes. "And after The Tinny Weenie who got me drunk off of martinis, I'm skilled on this."

Alice and I started laughing hysterically. Right after college Rose found a guy who was built. She thought he was amazing with all the muscles he had, but after the great, or rather horrible disappointing reveal of his dick, Rose bolted from his apartment and right to her computer to do research on steroids. She could practically be a certified expert.

Rose shook her head and kept going. "He's a big guy, and he has the cutest dark, curly brown hair. Oh God, and he is just smoke'n hot! And when he looked over at me holding the kid's hand he had this big smile and he has fucking dimples. Oh God."

"I don't think you've ever said 'Oh God' this many times without having sex," I laughed.

"Seriously," Alice laughed right along with me. "If he's making you say this without even sleeping with you yet, just imagine."

"Normally I would tell you two to go fuck yourselves," Rose glared at us. "But I can't help but wonder the same thing. He hasn't even touched me besides a friendly handshake."

"Oh God," I moaned with a slight pant.

Rose ignored me. "He has big hands too."

"Oh God," Alice let out a slightly louder moan.

"Fuck the two of you," Alice glowered.

"Oh God," Alice and I yelled out together faking an orgasm.

"I hate the two of you," Rose tried to keep glaring at us, but I could tell she was holding down her laughter. "I come over here to tell you about possibly the greatest fuck of my life, and neither of you can take this seriously."

"I'm sorry," I took a deep breath to calm my laughter. "Ok, go on."

"Well," she huffed. "His name is Emmett and we have a date tomorrow."

"Look at you working fast!" Alice cheered. "So what does he do? Why was he there with all the kids."

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "You guys are going to love this. He works for the zoo, I don't know the details on that yet, and he volunteers at a children's orphanage. He was taking a group out to the zoo that day."

"Aww," I sighed along with Alice. "That's so sweet!"

"So you gonna fuck him?" I asked Rose with a sly smile.

"I'm gonna fuck him good," Rose answered back with a shit eating grin.

The rules in life would have had Emmett and Rose going at it like rabbits for the rest of the weekend. Only that's not how it went. The rules were not fallowed.

Like the day before, Alice and I were held up in my apartment looking over wedding magazines, only this time it was almost 9 pm. I had finally had Alice narrowed down to five different flowers and she was now deciding which ones she really wanted. Alice was perched on my couch again, only this time I leant my lesson from the day before and was curled up on my recliner.

We had Chinese food littered on my coffee table and even after how much we ate, there was still a bunch of food left.

"So what's the number you and Jasper are looking at for inviting?" I asked Alice without looking away from my laptop. I think I found the perfect place, but its max capacity is 200. I could probably sneak in a few extra 20; there were always guests that didn't show up…

"We're up to 316," she answered.

Shit.

The door slammed open. "Hey!" I called out. "Watch the wall, will ya?" I sat back down and heard the front door slam shut. "Does that woman ever listen?"

"UGH!" Rose let out a loud shriek and stomped her way into the kitchen.

I looked at Alice. "What?" I mouthed.

"I don't know," she mouthed back.

Rose does not freak out, especially after a date. No matter how bad it gets, she doesn't act like this.

Rose marched into the living room and threw herself onto the couch with a beer in hand. She didn't even care that she was sitting on a pile of Alice's cutouts. But Alice and I knew not to say anything about it.

We waited for a couple of minuets to see if Rose was going to say anything. I finally spoke up when she was half way through her bottle.

"So… how was your date?"

She slammed the bottle on the table with a loud bang.

"It went just fucking great," she growled with sarcasm. "So we meet up at the restaurant, I let him choose the place. I can't remember the name, but it's not really fancy, and not exactly a sports bar either. But whatever, ok the guy is blue collared I respect that. Not that it really matters, I could have skipped the dinner and just jumped into bed with him. But you know I normally like to do a proper date the first night. So I decide to just suck it up and go out with him. He really is a nice guy. I'll fill you in on the details on that later. The date was actually… nice. We talked. But then the dinner is kind of coming to an end, but that's why I plan the dinner so early, so we can just fuck for the rest of the night.

I ask him over to my apartment for a cup of coffee, because it's clear that this guy isn't really the come out there and say it type of guy. He's a little hesitant, but agrees to come over. We talk, again, and actually drink coffee and finally he kisses me. And it's a really sweet kiss."

Rose finally lets out a small smile, but quickly starts frowning again. "And right as things are getting hot and heavy, meaning he doesn't have a shirt on and I'm just in my bra and skirt, he stops."

"What?!" Alice and I both called out.

"I know right?" Rose nods. "But I've had something like that happen before; where the nice guy says that we're moving to fast and I have to let them know I just want the sex. So I explain that to Emmett and he completely pulls away and puts his shirt back on."

"What the hell?" I shook my head. How can a guy say no to Rose?

"So I try to get him to tell me what's wrong and he says that he doesn't have sex."

"WHAT?!" Alice and I shrieked out.

"Yeah, I'm thinking he's castrated, or is actually a woman, or he's a religious freak, but he just shakes his head. He goes on to explain to me that the last relationship he was in, was ruined by sex, like that could happen, and that since then he decided not to have sex until he found the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

Alice shook her head. "So how long has he not…"

"Five years," Rose answered.

"Oh my…"

"Yep," Rose took another swig of her beer.

"So what happened?" Alice asked.

"He told me he wants to take me out on another date on Monday, then he left."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

"I'm going to fucking break him!" Rose yelled out while lifting her beer.

**************

Rules. You could almost say that just by sticking to our normal actions and personality is fallowing the rules. In that since Edward was fallowing the rules perfectly. He was still an asshole, and in some weird since that was comforting. I had to talk to him more then I would have liked, but we were actually getting some work done with Alice's wedding so at least I could focus on that.

It was on the night before my date with Gabe that Edward broke the rules.

I had this guy pegged. He's self centered, conceited, egotistical, and a complete jackass. That is what I expect from him and that is what he delivers. But _no_, he just had to break those rules.

We were at a small dinner that I always loved, they knew how to grease up their food just right, and they always put up with my weird orders. I had asked to get one of those ridiculously large, round booths that could fit ten people, and Edward and I had paper relating to the wedding all over the table. We sat on complete opposite sides, but that still didn't stop him from trying to talk to me, or really just trying to rial me up.

We had just finished eating when his cell started to ring. He smiled a different type of smile that I've never seen, and answered.

"Hey babe," his voice was also slightly different. It was softer, lighter.

I couldn't hear what the person said, and I was wondering who it could be that he was talking to. Who was it that made him act differently, almost even nice sounding?

"Nothing much, just eating lunch with Bella and helping with wedding stuff," he looked up at me when he said my name.

"Of course I'm helping," he barked out a laugh. "No, it's been pretty slow. This wedding planning stuff is hard."

He listened to the other person then grimaced. "No, this is not practice…. I already talk to you about that…. Because I don't think marriage is necessary… You already knew this… I really don't want to talk to you about this right now." He glanced up at me and genuinely looked uncomfortable. "Tanya, I really can't talk to you right now… I'm not being evasive…. Fine, I'll call you tonight. Love you, bye."

He hung up and shoved the cell back into his pocket. He didn't look at me and just stared at the paper he was reading before the phone call.

I could tell he wasn't reading it; he was just staring at the paper; probably hoping that I wouldn't say anything.

I could pretty much peace the conversation together myself. He was talking to Tanya, and he seemed almost like a normal boyfriend by not being an ass. He obviously talks to her about his life, otherwise she wouldn't know about me. She must have not have been jealous to hear about me having lunch with Edward, and that made me wonder what he had said about me to make her feel comfortable with us eating together. Not that there was anything for her to be worried about, but it's been my experience that chicks are crazy and easily jealous.

Was she just not easily jealous or did she just not think of me as a threat? In that case, what did Edward say about me? I'm a one hot woman, and any girlfriend should at least be a little concerned about their man spending so much time. Not that I'm going to do anything with Edward, ew no. But still… I really think I'm looking too much into this.

Instead I should look into the fact that is almost sounded as if Edward is not a fan to the idea of getting married. Interesting. Was he determined to be the forever bachelor, or does he have commitment issues?

It didn't look like Edward was going to be breaking this awkward silence any time soon, so I helped it right along.

"So that was the girlfriend?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What gave you that clue? Me calling her babe, saying 'I love you' or uncomfortable talk of marriage?" Edward was irritated, and I was enjoying the fact that he was the pissed off one and not me.

"It could have been your mom," I shrugged.

"I don't call my mom 'babe,'" he snorted.

"I just don't know much about you," I kept prodding. "And all I really have to work with is how much of a jerk you are, so you must have mommy issues. You see it's not really much of a stretch to think you called your mom 'babe.'"

Edward just glared at me, and didn't say anything. He knew what I was doing; the same thing he always does to me. And he also knew if he gave me any ammunition, I would use it against him for the rest of our time together.

"So you don't want to get married…." I trailed off.

Edward let out a painful sounding groan and looked up at me. "No, I don't want to get married. And it has nothing to do with my parents, because they were high school sweethearts who got married right out of high school. They have a perfectly normal, still loving relationship. I just don't want to get married."

I nodded as if I understood what he was saying. "So you just haven't found that… drive, the force to get you to want to marry?"

"Exactly," Edward yelled out in a relived breath.

"So you don't love Tanya?"

"Yes… No!" Edward shook his head. "I love her, there is no doubt about that. I just don't want to marry her."

"Because she doesn't have that drive?"

"You are messing this up. That's not what I said," he growled.

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm just trying to work with what you gave me Edward."

"You are so annoying."

"Pot calling the kettle black," I snickered.

"Well in that case," he straightened up. "How is Blondi doing?"

"Gabe is doing fantastic," I grinned smugly. "We have a date tomorrow night, and he just sent me a text saying how excited he is to see me."

"That's just great," Edward slumped into his chair. I could tell he was annoyed that he didn't have anything to bug me with. "So Blondi is fallowing your precious rules then."

***************

Gabe _was_ fallowing the rules as if he had the official rule sheet right in front of him. He text me everyday, telling me how excited he was, or how much he couldn't wait to see my lovely face again; that's a direct quote right there.

Gabe had all the right moves, and really is Mr. Perfect. He said he wanted to take me to dinner, then dancing. I immediately thought we were going to a club or something, and was picking out my tightest, lowest jeans when he told me the name of the place. This was actual dancing; without the rubbing up and down each other. I was a little disappointed when I heard this, but I figured it would be fun to try something new.

Now put me in a dark nightclub, and I could out dance anyone. I could grind, I could sway, I could dip; I could do it all. But put me in a slightly fancy room where you have one hand on his shoulder, while he held your hip and you both clasped your other hands together… well, someone could potentially get hurt.

Part of the reason why I liked the club so much was because there really wasn't any foot movement. It's all on your body and how you can make it move. This would be us going in circles, and me not knowing what the hell I was doing.

But all worries ceased when Gabe came to pick me up. (I had given him my address, and felt like I could trust him not be a crazy, stalker guy.) Anyways, Gabe showed up with fitted black slakes, nice button up baby blue shirt, and looking hot as ever. He had a bouquet of red roses, and gave me a swift kiss on my cheek.

Tonight I would kiss him for real, so help me…

"You look even more beautiful then I remember," Gabe surveyed me and I felt like I should do a twirl just so he could check out my ass too.

I was wearing a red strapless cocktail dress that flowed out at the end giving it a Spanish flair. My hair was curled and bunched to the right side of my neck, like a low side pony tale, but a there was a matching large, red clip on flower to continue with the Spanish theme.

We walked down to the sidewalk where three cars were presented. The first, the one I was hoping was his, was a green convertible BMW. The second was a bright red hummer. The third, was a silver Volvo. Please God, do not let his car be the Volvo.

I fallowed Gabe to the… Volvo! What the Fuck? Is he a soccer mom or something? Who the hell drives a Volvo? Well if he had to have a flaw somewhere I would rather it be the gay little car.

We got into the car and Gabe took my hand and gave me a tentative look. I wanted to tell him that he could through me on the hood of this car without asking, but I thought that it might be a little haste.

"I hope you don't mind classical," Gabe nodded his head towards his Ipod connected to the sound system.

"No I love classical," I paused to listen. "Chopin is amazing."

"You listen to Chopin?" he gave me such a hopeful look that I felt like I had to say yes, and I did say yes.

Yes, was sort of the truth. Alice, being the library whore she is, was also obsessed with classical music. She always listened to it when she would study in high school. Sure I bitched and moaned the whole way through, but technically I did listen. I don't have anything against classical music, but I can only listen to that stuff for so long.

Once we got to dinner we talked about his mom, who was going into surgery in a week or so. He told me that his dad died when Gabe was 23, I told him I was sorry for his loss. _And if you want to have sex right here right now, to make it all better, then I'm gamed._

We didn't talk much about him. Gabe quickly turned it around and asked me to talk more about myself. I gave him the Cliff Notes version, because I really didn't want to bring dinner down with my sob story. But the topic quickly hopped to Alice's wedding, and I explained how I was planning it for her.

"That is an immense honor," Gabe noted.

I nodded. "It really is, but the thing that takes away from it is Jasper's cousin. His name is Edward and he is a complete douche bag. He told Jasper he want to help with the wedding too, but really all he does is cause me more trouble."

Gabe frowned and leaned closer. "Then you should tell Alice about this, if he is really that bad you shouldn't have to deal with him."

"She knows how much I don't like him, but it means a lot to Jasper." I rolled my eyes. "I'll just be relieved when this wedding is done."

Gabe reached over and grabbed my hand, making small circles with his thumb on my wrist. "You are an incredible friend to be doing this for her."

And that is how I creamed myself, or at least pretty close to creaming myself. This man is amazing. He was able to look me in the eye, say something as perfect as that with honesty behind his voice, all the while never letting go of my hand.

Oh I wanted to jump him.

But I had to wait. One reason being we were still in a public place, and voyeurism isn't really a second date thing. The second reason being that we still had to go dancing, and I was up to any reason to have my body closer to his.

We had to go back to the Volvo, and I cringed a little when I saw it. Such a stupid car for such a great man. Oh well, if he keeps looking at me like that, then I'll be able to put up with the car.

On the drive to the dance place, or where ever the hell we're going, the conversation began lull. I'm not one who needs to fill the silence with noise, but that's only after I've known the person for while- meaning years. You have to really know a person in order to sit in silence with one another. I do not know Gabe, despite all my Facebook stalking.

Finally Gabe spoke. "You know it's really amazing that we can be in such a comfortable silence together like this," he grinned over at me, and just like everything else from this evening, I could tell he really meant it. If only I could.

Instead I lied. "Oh yeah," I nodded my head. "It's amazing."

And we went back to our one sided comfortable silence.

I didn't have to suffer too much longer though, he pulled up to a ritzy looking place that had dressed up men and woman going in. We headed on in and there were tables all along the dance floor. Gabe explained that we could have eaten here, but he really wanted to take me to the other restaurant. Instead we ordered a few drinks and I took in the crowed.

This was definitely not what I'm use to. First off all of the woman were wearing nice dresses and not the skintight, barely there material that it normally seen at a club. The men were also done up, wearing nice suits and had their hair done. The music was provided by a live band and played the kind of music Charlie listens to. Don't get me wrong, I like the oldies just a much as the next person, but how the hell can you dance to this?

Gabe could since my hesitation and asked me what was wrong. It took a little convincing, but he finally got me to talk.

"I'm just a little nervous," I explained feeling like an idiot. "I'm worried I'm not good… at this type of dancing."

Gabe smiled gently at me and took my hand. "I'll help you, but if you want to leave please let me know."

"No," I smiled back at him. "I want to be here."

It was one of those meaningful moments that I always see in my movies. Moments where the two main couple look into each other's eyes and have a… well a moment.

After a drink, Gabe grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. I hardly knew what to do with my hands, but Gabe grabbed my right hand with his left, and placed his right hand right on my hip. I've seen enough movies to know that my other hand went on his shoulder. I was so distracted with the feel of his hand on my hip, that I was stunned when he started pulling me along the dance floor.

I stepped on his foot a couple of times and I could have died from embarrassment. It took almost everything I had not to start cursing up a storm when I step on his foot a third time. But Gabe being perfect, cupped my chin and kissed my forehead. What I really wanted him to kiss was a little lower, and then _way_ lower.

Around the third song I was getting the hang of this not dancing like a slut thing. By the fifth song, I was really having fun. Gabe was an amazing dancer and guided me like a pro. It was surprising seeing this tall, muscular man dance as well as he did. When we went to take a brake I asked him where he learned how to dance like that.

"My mother put me in ball room dance lessons when I was 10," Gabe grinned at the memory. "I was growing really tall, really fast and I didn't have much control of my limbs. So my mother put me in ballroom dance classes so I could learn how to control my arms and legs. I actually became good at it, and it made my mom happy so I went to a few other classes like salsa and waltz."

"That's amazing." This guy was amazing! He took classes because his mom said so he could make her happy. He's loving and caring too!

Without my consent, my body forced out a yawn. I tried to hide it, but Gabe saw.

"Tired?" he asked with his charming fuck-me-now smile.

"No, I'm fine. I'm…" yawn again.

Gabe stood up and placed way too much money on the table. (He's a good tipper too!) "Come on."

On the way back to my apartment we talked about the band, the music, the other dancers and couples. I was just thankful that it wasn't quite again.

Although this kind of dancing and going out was nice, it really isn't my cup of tea. But it seems like Gabe grew up around this kind of thing, and if I wanted this to keep going in the direction I wanted, then I needed to fake it just a little. A little white lie, and I wasn't even lying really. I mean, I did have a good time.

Hand in hand, Gabe walked me into the building, up the elevator, and down the hall to my door. This was it. This was going to be the first kiss.

I did the typical girl delays; halfheartedly look for my keys, dangle my keys, and look him in the eyes.

"Bella," Gabe sighed my name gently. He reached up and with two fingers brushed along my cheek. I had a much better idea of what those two fingers could be doing, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything.

I was leaning up against the door so when he took a step closer to me, it felt like Gabe was all around me and I didn't want it any other way.

"This night was," Gabe reached up and continued to stroke my cheek.

"Amazing," I finished for him.

He finally leaned down and pressed him lips onto mine. Oh his lips were soft, and so freaking smooth that I wondered if he used Chap Stick often. This kiss was too PG for my taste so I decided to take it up a notch by "gasping" a little, leaving my mouth open. His tongue lined my lips then finally entered my mouth. He was being respectful. He wasn't pushing me up against the door, he wasn't sucking on my lip, he was respectful. But he was a good kisser. It was enough to have me gasping when we finally pulled apart and he rested his forehead on mine.

"You are the most beautiful creature that have ever graced my tired eyes," he whispered.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh, or to be a little freaked out by what he had just said. I swallowed my minor panic and smiled up at Gabe; hoping that he would just leaned down and kissed me again, maybe a little harder this time. That kiss really was amazing, but it was missing something. I looked at Gabe with hooded eyes, willing him, allowing him grab my arms without worrying he will bruise me, to kiss me without the polite lips and tongue, I want him to thrust into me without shame and only pure desire.

Before I could invite him in, Gabe reached down and gave me a soft kiss on my lips; barely enough to get me worked up again.

"I'll call you tomorrow Beautiful Bella." He brushed my cheeks one last time before walking off.

After watching his fine ass make the final turn down the hall, I unlocked my door and slammed it shut.

First thing's first; go relieve my frustration with my favorite vibrator, the rabbit. Then when my voice is steady, and my fingers stop shaking, I'm calling Alice and Rose. Who the hell calls someone a "beautiful creature"? I'm not a fucking horse. I need to talk it out with the girls.

I stripped down to my bra and underwear, and reached for Mr. Rabbit when I saw the missed call on my cell. I called my answering machine as I pulled out a new set of batteries.

"_You have… one new voice message._" The mechanical voice woman finished.

"Hey Pam." I groaned and shook my head as I kept putting in the new batteries. "It's your own personal Dick." I heard him snicker and I slammed the batteries shut. "I've been doing some wedding research…"

"Oh that's a shock," I mumbled to myself.

"I know," Edward's voicemail continued. "It's a shock."

I frowned.

"But I've been doing research and I think I found a good place. It's a bit further south then what you were asking for, but this is the only place that doesn't have some rapist/ cult/ random gang violence thing going on. Small towns are pretty fucked up, you know?"

"You're telling me…" I sighed. Whenever I had to deal with a wedding in a small town, I always had to do my research. And as Edward had put it; they are fucked up.

"Anyways," Edward's message kept going. "It's the best I could find, so please save your bitching."

I rolled my eyes.

"And get out all of your eye rolling now, because you do it way too much and it's starting to get annoying."

I froze. It was only a luck guess.

"So ya, call me tomorrow so I can give the info. Hope your date was fun, and please don't ware out whatever vibrator you are about to use. It's not healthy."

"_To erase, please press…_"

I turned off my cell and threw Mr. Rabbit back into the drawer. It was a lucky guess. They were all just a lucky guess.

I wasn't turned on anymore.

* * *

**SO Gabe drives a Volvo, I know that's Edward's car, but I want Gabe to be the "Edward" the unrealistic guy who girls may drool over, but really that relationship wouldn't really work. So does anyone else have suggestions for Edwardisms? The "beautiful creature" is an Edwardism. I'd love to hear from ya'll.**

**Fallow me on twitter: tbjac89**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
